L'Oeil Esprit
by youte
Summary: COMPLETE ! Une petite escapade commune dans la jungle se termine dramatiquement pour Marguerite. Et à partir de là tout s'enchaîne, et elle ne sera pas la seule à découvrir de nouvelles choses sur elle-même...
1. Tout s'écroule

_Salut !!_

_Déjà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, et bien différente des précédentes. Il n'y aura pour une fois aucun perso inventé récurent._

_Celle-ci est un drame en premier lieu, et traite également de surnaturel. Il y aura également de l'action, et un zeste de romance (mais moins que dans mes autres fics)._

_L'action de déroule au tout début de la seconde saison, mais il sera question toute au long de la fic et de sa suite ( car il y en aura une) de certaines informations qu'on ne trouve que plus tard dans la série. (Notamment dans Legacy, Tapestry, The Secret,True Spirit...et bien d'autres encore.) Ces épisodes sont aussi manipulés à ma façon et certaines choses sont changées. _

_Cette fic donc, en raison des changements effectués dans le déroulement de l'histoire et parfois dans le caractère des personnages est un peu AU. **Vous êtes prévenus, ne soyez pas surpris**. **Mais ça concernera surtout la suite. **Ici il n'y a pas grand chose._

**Personnages principaux (dans l'ordre d'importance) : **Marguerite, Véronica, Roxton, Malone, Challenger.

**Rating : **PG-13.

**Nombre total de chapitres : **Sept.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le déroulement et les idées pour cette histoire.

_Bonne lecture !!_

_PS : Les mots et commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir!!_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**L'ŒIL ESPRIT**

**Chapitre un : Tout s'écroule.**

La vie quotidienne de la jungle fut troublée en ce tout début d'après-midi par plusieurs coups provenant d'armes à feu.

« Vite !! Ils sont derrière nous!! » Cria Véronica Layton tout en continuant à courir.

Ses deux compagnons, Lord John Roxton et Marguerite Krux la suivirent sur quelques nouveaux mètres. Ils étaient poursuivis depuis un moment par des Hommes-singes et ne parvenaient pas à s'en défaire. Leur banale petite expédition avait tourné court et s'était transformée en marathon.

Véronica remarqua une grotte à quelques pas d'où ils étaient. Elle fronça les sourcils, son sentiment de méfiance envers ces énormes cavités naturelles ravivé. Durant cette dernière année ils n'avaient jamais eu de chance lorsqu'une de ces choses s'étaient présentées à eux. Les Hommes-singes se firent de nouveau entendre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle les guida et, avec une dernière hésitation, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

« Je crois qu'ils nous cherchent. » Dit Roxton, son arme à la main et ses yeux scannant discrètement l'extérieur.

Véronica acquiesça. Marguerite ne dit rien, bien trop occupée à reprendre son souffle.

Finalement ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient tombés dans une cave sombre de taille moyenne, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une marre d'une couleur bleue-vert assez repoussante.

« Ewww. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est. » Maugréa Marguerite avec mauvaise humeur. Elle avait été réveillée par Véronica le matin-même alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à s'endormir et avait été traînée dans ce ô combien joyeux petit voyage par Roxton, contre son gré. Et voilà à présent où ça la menait!

« Pour tout vous dire, moi non plus. » Fit le chasseur.

Véronica allait dire quelque chose mais elle ne put ouvrir la bouche. Une secousse secoua toute la grotte.

« C'était quoi, ça ?! » S'exclama Marguerite.

Le phénomène se reproduisit, faisant s'écrouler quelques rochers vers l'entrée et juste devant les pieds de l'héritière, qui recula plus vers l'étrange marre. Elle prit tout de même garde de ne pas tomber.

« Il faut sortir d'ic... »

La fin de la phrase de Roxton se perdit dans le chaos qui se déchaîna. Une explosion et d'autre secousse secouèrent la grotte, faisant tomber davantage de pierres, et une lueur aveuglante envahit la grotte.

Puis tout devint noir.

**8888888888**

Roxton reprit doucement connaissance avec un horrible mal de tête. Il se leva avec des mouvements lents, repoussant la poussière et les cailloux qui recouvraient son corps. Malgré quelques coupures, bleus et une horrible bosse derrière la tête il estima qu'il allait bien.

Il observa autour de lui. La grotte n'était plus qu'un cimetière de roches et la marre avait été quasiment ensevelie. Néanmoins il fut profondément rassuré en voyant que la sortie était toujours là, pour une fois.

Il se leva et chercha des yeux ses deux amies, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude. Il repéra Véronique à deux mètres de lui qui reprenait doucement connaissance. Il l'aida à se relever, elle était dans le même état que lui. Du sang coulait légèrement sur son visage à cause d'une coupure au front, mais rien de bien grave.

« Ca va? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Oui, oui. »

« Où est Marguerite? »

Ils cherchèrent un moment.

« Roxton! Par ici!! »

Le chasseur se précipita vers Véronica qui était entrain de placer Marguerite sur le dos. Lorsqu'il la vit là, allongée et inanimée, il fut prit d'une puissante frayeur qui lui contracta le ventre.

« Oh mon dieu. » Souffla Véronica. Leur amie avait tout comme eux plusieurs coupures plus ou moins profondes sur tout le corps, mais ça tempe saignait abondamment. Néanmoins malgré les risques que ça signifiait ce n'était pas cela qui avait choqué la jeune femme. Les paupières de Marguerite étaient closes mais rougies tout comme tout le tour de ses yeux. Et sur ses joues étaient présentes de minces traînées de sang, bien discernables de celle de sa blessure à la tempe. On aurait dit qu'elles provenaient de larmes. Tout semblait indiquer qu'elle avait pleuré du sang, aussi impossible que ça puisse paraître.

Véronica se reprit et l'examina.

« Je sens son pouls. » Dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle tenta de la réveiller, et s'inquiéta de ne pas y parvenir.

« Il faut la ramener. » Décida le chasseur.

Sans perdre de temps il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et Véronica récupéra toutes leurs affaires.

Ils retournèrent à la Treehouse aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, heureusement pas dérangés par un quelconque ennemi.

**8888888888**

« Challenger!!! Ned!!! » Appela Véronica dès que l'élévateur les amenèrent en haut de l'arbre.

Entendant la quasi panique dans la voix de leur hôtesse le professeur George Challenger et le reporter Edward Malone accoururent. Et pâlirent devant leur état.

« Mon dieu! Que vous est-il arrivé?! » Demanda Ned.

Roxton passa devant lui et alla déposer Marguerite sur son lit.

« Challenger! »

« Oui, c'est bon. Malone, allez me chercher les instruments! »

Le jeune reporter s'y précipita. Une fois que Challenger les eut sortit de la chambre, Malone se dirigea vers Véronica et offrit de soigner ses quelques blessures. La jeune femme se laissa faire et répondit aux questions de son compagnon. Roxton fit de même et se soigna plus par automatisme que par envie. Il était malade d'inquiétude.

Quelques temps plus tard, Challenger les rejoignit, la mine grave. Les trois autres en furent tout de suite alarmés.

Le journaliste posa la question qu'aucun des chasseurs n'osaient poser.

« Comme va t-elle? »

Challenger secoua la tête.

« Elle va s'en sortir. Sa blessure à la tempe l'a certainement plongée dans un coma léger, dont elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques jours. »

« Mais? » Demanda Véronica.

« Eh bien, il n'y a rien de certain tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée, mais je crains que Marguerite...ne soit aveugle. »

Les autres durent s'asseoir pour digérer la nouvelle. Ils étaient totalement choqués. Aucun n'avait pensé qu'une telle chose pourrait leur arriver. Perdre la vie oui, ça il le savait. Il connaissait tous les risques. Mais ça!

« Seigneur. » Souffla Roxton, le visage pâle.

Aveugle. Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Dans un monde tel que celui-ci en plus! Il ne supporterait jamais cela. Que pourrait-il faire en étant aveugle?!! Il était un homme d'action et ça vie était parsemée de dangers ! Cette faiblesse le détruirait. Il pâlit davantage en se rendant compte que ses pensées s'accordaient également à Marguerite. Elle qui en plus aimait tant les belles choses, son indépendance et son 'invulnérabilité'. Elle qui songeait que le moindre sentiment visible ou qu'accepter la moindre aide était un signe de faiblesse horrible. Elle ne supporterait jamais cette condition.

Voyant les expressions des autres, il comprit qu'eux aussi avaient les mêmes pensées.

« Et...est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'elle retrouve la vue? » Demanda prudemment Véronica.

Challenger s'assit en un signe de lassitude et d'abattement peu commun chez lui. Il se frotta le front.

« Je ne pense pas, malheureusement. La cornée a été touchée. Est-ce que vous savez comment ça a été possible? »

Les deux chasseurs réfléchirent.

« La marre. » Réalisa Roxton. « Nous étions dans une petite grotte où il y avait une marre avec un liquide bleu-vert bizarre. Durant le séisme des tas de roches sont tombées. Marguerite était beaucoup plus proche de l'eau que nous. Elle a dû en recevoir dans les yeux avant d'être assommée. »

« Hum. L'eau a dû être contaminée pendant des siècles par les agents chimiques de la grotte et de ses alentours. Et connaissant cet endroit ça a dû donner une réaction très nocive. » Challenger soupira.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, assis autour de la table. Tous avaient compris ce que le scientifique n'avait pas dit. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Aucun ne bougea ni ne parla pendant un long moment. Ils se sentaient tous très inquiets et désolés pour leur amie, dégoûtés pas ce coup du sort.

Tous se demandaient ce qui allait se passer à l'avenir. Et tous se faisait du soucis pour la femme inconsciente dans sa chambre, qui se réveillerait pourtant très bientôt.

Et qui s'apercevrait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir le monde.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	2. Aveugle

_Merci à Andra et Aurore !!!!!!_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**L'ŒIL ESPRIT**

**Chapitre 2 : Aveugle.**

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Mais ses sensations lui revenaient petit à petit, comme une faible lumière vers laquelle elle serait entraînée malgré elle.

Elle connaissait cela.

C'était assez proche d'un réveil. Sauf qu'en général, à ce stade du processus, les blessures qui l'avaient mise initialement dans cet état se rappelaient à elle.

Et ce fut rapidement le cas.

Reprenant petit à petit conscience, elle sentit en premier l'engourdissement de son corps se dissiper. Puis les douleurs, certaines plus aiguës que les autres, présentes à certains endroits plus ou moins bien définis de ses membres. En personne d'expérience, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait plusieurs coupures assez profondes aux bras et aux jambes et que sa hanche gauche avait certainement un hématome. Ce diagnostic, fait automatiquement par son cerveau encore à moitié dans le brouillard, était quasiment infaillible. Parce que cette faculté de s'analyser à travers une semi-inconscience lui avait été inculquée par une vie de dangers. Tout comme celle de revenir à elle sans qu'elle ne fasse un seul mouvement, que son visage ou son corps ne la trahissent et sans même que sa respiration ne change de rythme. Un instinct basique de survie et de contrôle de soi.

Et c'était ce même instinct et ces mêmes capacités qui lui hurlaient que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Mais quelque chose manquait. Cette pensée tournait et raisonnait dans son esprit encore endormit. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Comme à chaque fois, les derniers signes d'engourdissement à disparaître furent ceux qui emprisonnaient sa tête. Et lorsque ce fut fait elle le regretta amèrement.

Une douleur prenante, lancinante, stupéfiante lui vrillait le crâne. Elle eut envie de crier, mais se retint. Elle lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sensations alors qu'elle se rapprochait du stade de réveil. Elle sentit ainsi les couvertures sur elle, le coussin sous sa tête, la douce soie de sa chemise de nuit contre sa peau, le bandage au niveau de son ventre. Elle sentit la brise et reconnu les odeurs.

La Treehouse. Sa chambre.

Il faisait jour.

A travers la douleur qui condamnait le principal de ses sens, elle sentit une douleur à sa tempe, et comprit qu'elle avait dû être frappée par quelque chose. Ses souvenirs étaient encore flous.

Son cœur s'accéléra davantage, la sensation d'angoisse augmentant, emprisonnant son cœur, glaçant son sang.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Qu'y avait-il de différent?

Un souffle de vent vint lui caresser le visage et elle eut conscience d'un autre élément. Ses yeux étaient couverts par un bandage. Bandage qui entourait sa tête.

Elle tenta instinctivement de lever les paupières et en fut naturellement incapable. Sans tout à fait savoir pourquoi son cœur battit soudainement à une allure frénétique ni pourquoi sa respiration échappa tout à coup à son contrôle et s'accéléra, elle comprit que la panique la gagnait. Elle se redressa sur son lit.

Pourquoi paniquait-elle? Ca n'était pas dans sa nature! Il ne fallait pas paniquer! Elle était en sécurité, non?

Elle entendit des pas dans la chambre et sentit plusieurs nouvelles odeurs qu'elle aurait pu identifier si elle n'avait pas eu si mal à la tête.

Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant? Et nom de dieu, pourquoi avait-elle si peur et pourquoi son corps était envahi d'une sensation glacée?!

Elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules, l'incitant gentiment à se rallonger. Elle les repoussa.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler, n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne sentait que la douleur et la peur.

Une main prit la sienne, doucement et prudemment. Des doigts fins et délicats mais très légèrement rêches à force de toucher du bois. Une petite main.

Véronica.

Petit à petit les mots qui envahissaient son esprit reprenaient leurs sens. Mais la douleur restait.

«...doucement, Marguerite. Calmez-vous, tout va bien. Nous sommes là. » Disait Véronica d'une voix apaisante et basse. Mais l'ex-espionne pouvait discerner l'appréhension et la crainte derrière ce ton. Ca ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir gentiment l'autre poignet et elle reconnut le contact et le geste. Challenger prenait son pouls. Elle devina plus qu'elle n'en eut conscience les présences de Roxton et Malone plus loin dans la pièce.

Sa respiration redevint normale petit à petit alors qu'elle luttait pour se contrôler. Mais ni la douleur, ni cette effroyable sensation d'angoisse ne disparut.

« Marguerite? Vous m'entendez? » Demanda doucement Véronica. L'héritière eut l'impression qu'elle jetait un regard inquiet derrière son épaule vers les deux autres hommes en disant cela.

« Oui. » Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa propre voix si rauque et s'éclaircit la gorge. Ca ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Elle avait été inconsciente pendant plus que quelques heures. « Oui, je vous entend. »

« Bien. »Intervint Challenger. Elle reconnut même derrière ce petit mot la même appréhension que dans la voix de Véronica. « Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Marguerite chercha dans sa mémoire.

« J'étais avec Véronica et Roxton dehors. On a été poursuivit pas des Hommes-singes et nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une grotte...et...hum...il y a eut un éboulement. »

« Bien. Véronica et John se sont réveillés avant vous et vous ont ramenée jusqu'ici le plus vite possible. »

« Combien de temps? » Demanda Marguerite d'une voix légèrement sèche. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre Challenger et son doux ton de 'scientifique rassurant un blessé' qui lui sonnait décidément si faux aux oreilles. Elle voulait des réponses. Et vite.

« Un peu plus de deux jours. » Répondit le scientifique, comprenant sa question. Son ton était devenu plus sombre. Il avait dû sentir que Marguerite avait d'une manière ou d'une autre détecté leur état d'esprit. « Il est environ onze heure du matin, nous sommes mardi. »

Marguerite ouvrit la bouche mais la douleur dans son crâne se fit si violente qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement.

« Ca ne va pas?! »

Roxton. Inquiet. Très inquiet. Trop inquiet.

« J'ai très mal à la tête. » Fit Marguerite entre ses dents. Vu la douleur elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire comme si de rien était cette fois.

Elle sentit Véronica déposer un main sur son front pour prendre sa température et lui passer amicalement son autre main dans le dos pour la rassurer. Par ce contact Marguerite put sentir la jeune femme trembler.

Véronica n'était pas du style à trembler pour un rien.

Marguerite lui saisit la main au vol alors qu'elle quittait son front. Elle la serra gentiment mais fermement dans la sienne, confirmant son tremblement et découvrant qu'elle était moite.

Stress. Nervosité. Crainte.

Véronica n'était pas stressée pour un rien non plus.

Le sentiment de vide se rappela à elle. Son cœur battait trop rapidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son hôtesse dû comprendre, tout comme les autres, que Marguerite se rendait compte de quelque chose. Elle retira doucement sa main et se leva du lit.

« Vous devriez vous rallonger, Marguerite. Nous allons chercher un médicament pour les douleurs et- » Commença George.

« Non. » Coupa t-elle avec un ton bas et autoritaire. « Vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a. »

« Marguerite- »

« Roxton, je veux des réponses. Vous me prenez pour une idiote? Sachez que je suis très douée en ce qui concerne analyser les attitudes des gens et jauger l'atmosphère d'une pièce. Vous êtes tous nerveux, appréhensifs, et...abattus aussi. Vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et elle entendit Challenger rejoindre les autres de l'autre côté du lit et...

Une minute.

Elle entendit.

Pourquoi avait-elle un bandage au niveau des yeux, au fait ?

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal à la tête? Des blessures aux tempes elle en avait déjà eu. Mais jamais dans sa vie entière elle n'avait éprouvé tant de douleurs.

Puis des flashs passèrent dans son esprit. La grotte. Véronica. Roxton. L'eau étrange et répugnante. Les secousses. Les rochers tombant de partout. Une douleur au bras. Elle était tombée. Puis soudainement une douleur indescriptible aux yeux. Une brûlure. Une torture. Quelque chose de chaud coulant sur ses joues. Puis un rocher heurtant sa tempe. Et tout était devenu noir.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

La marre. Les rochers. La douleur. La souffrance. Son mal de tête. Le bandage. La sensation d'angoisse, de vide. De perte. L'attitude des autres.

« Marguerite, je suis désolé. Mais vou- »

« C'est irréversible? » Demanda t-elle pour épargner la peine à Challenger de devoir lui annoncer. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre de vive voix. Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé était froid mais elle pouvait y sentir un léger tremblement.

« Je suis navré. » Murmura presque le scientifique.

Il ne dit rien d'autre.

Elle contrôla sa respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. Non. C'était pas possible. Elle devait rêver. Inspirer. Expirer. Ca n'arrivait pas. Pas ça. Pas ça ! Inspirer. Expirer. Tout sauf ça. Mieux valait la mort. Non, pas ça. Inspirer. Expi-

NON !

« Sortez. » Fit-elle froidement aux autres. Ca n'était pas contre eux. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ils comprendraient, elle le savait.

« Marg- »

« Sortez. Tous. Dehors. »

Il fallait qu'ils sortent. Vite. Elle devait être seule. Elle allait craquer. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Pitié, pas ça!

Tout sauf ça.

« Dehors!! »

Elle les entendit hésiter. Puis finalement ils sortirent tous. Elle devina par les pas et la présence familière que Roxton avait été le dernier. Une fois qu'elle les entendit descendre au niveau inférieur elle soupira.

Elle avait toujours aussi mal à la tête. Mais ses sentiments de désespoir avaient prit le dessus pour le moment.

Avec des doigts tremblant elle toucha le bandage.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Elle le défit lentement, puis le retira, gardant ses paupières closes derrière lesquelles il régnait un noir et un néant absolu.

Elle serra le bandage dans ses mains et ouvrit les yeux.

Rien.

Aucun changement.

Noir. Néant. Nuit.

Même pas la plus faible lueur, pourtant il faisait jour. Même derrière des paupières closes il y avait toujours de la lumière lorsqu'il faisait jour.

Noir. Néant. Nuit.

NON ! PAS CA!

Noir.

Néant.

Plus rien.

Elle était aveugle.

Sa respiration se fit plus lourde. Son cœur s'accéléra davantage et elle trouva soudainement difficile de respirer.

Elle paniquait.

Elle voulait voir! Elle ne voulait pas rester dans le noir.

Dieu! Elle avait toujours eut peur du noir. Son élément c'était les ombres. Le gris. La nuit où l'on pouvait toujours voir quelque chose malgré les ténèbres et pourtant disparaître si facilement. Elle avait toujours craint le noir complet. Cette atmosphère si dense qu'on ne pouvait voir ce qui nous entourait. Ce qui avançait vers nous. Ce qui faisait du bruit et évoluait en nous tournant autour. Où l'on pouvait même pas se voir soi-même. Où l'on était totalement, absolument, irréversiblement seul. Comme ce placard où les nones l'enfermait étant enfant.

Elle ne voulait pas rester dans le noir!

Sa panique s'intensifiait.

Sans la vue elle perdait tout. Elle ne pourrait plus voir aucune couleur. Plus voir personne. Plus voir le coucher de soleil par dessus la jungle. Plus voir les belles couleurs exotiques des fleurs de cette végétation. Plus voir ses compagnons. Plus voir le doux visage de John.

Et comment pourrait-elle survivre?! Incapable de voir un ennemi, de viser pour tirer ?!

Et elle ne pourrait plus voir toutes ces merveilleuses choses que le monde avait à offrir à la vue des voyageurs qui y faisait attention.

Le monde!!

Elle ne pouvait survivre sur ce Plateau étant aveugle, alors si elle mettait un seul pied en Europe dans cet état elle serait morte avant d'y avoir posé le deuxième !!

Sans la vue toutes ses capacités, savoirs-faire, compétences et dons étaient réduits à néant. Même les plus primaires.

Tous ses espoirs s'effondraient. Si jamais avant elle avait une chance de vivre un jour tranquille sans tous ses ennemis à sa poursuite et de retrouver son identité, aujourd'hui c'était totalement impossible. Et que faire de richesses si on ne pouvait pas en profiter?

Ca voulait dire que tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue depuis qu'elle savait marcher et réfléchir n'existait plus.

Plus rien.

Saloperie de Plateau !

Il ne lui restait rien. Aucun espoir. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant?

Mis à part attendre une mort qui viendrait rapidement sans aucun doute. Et elle préférait ça plutôt que d'être dépendante de ses compagnons.

Plutôt que de passer sa vie dans le noir.

De rage, elle lança le bandage devant elle de toutes ses forces.

Pourquoi?!!

Pourquoi elle?!!

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les vices, toutes les douleurs, toutes les souffrances, elle devait les endurer obligatoirement, et ça dans une seule et même vie?!

D'accord, elle n'était pas un ange. Mais elle n'était pas un monstre non plus! Et elle avait utilisé tout ce qu'elle avait apprit durant ces délits pour un idéal et une cause juste durant la guerre. Elle avait payé le prix fort plus d'une fois pour ses crimes.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça continuait?!

Elle sécha rageusement les larmes qui coulaient depuis un moment sur ses joues.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Mais aussitôt que la colère, le désespoir et la rage disparurent, la panique revint.

Dieu, elle était terrifiée.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser finir comme ça. Avec tous les dangers auxquels elle faisait face depuis son enfance elle aurait dû mourir bien avant une chose pareille, non?!!

Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle avait soif. Elle tendit le bras vers le meuble près de son lit où une bouteille d'eau et un verre était toujours présents, surtout lorsqu'elle avait été blessée.

Mais elle butta dans le verre qui tomba par terre. Elle jura. En quatre langues.

Elle se pencha et le chercha sur le sol, se sentant humiliée. Elle ne supporterait pas ça très longtemps. Surtout en face des autres.

Sa main rencontra le gobelet. Elle s'en saisit et le remplit prudemment d'eau.

Une fois qu'elle se fut désaltérée, elle reposa les objets sur le sol, ne voulant pas risquer de les faire tomber à nouveau.

Elle avait dû mal à imaginer que cette condition était permanente. Elle avait l'impression que tout redeviendrait normal d'un moment à l'autre. Mais en même temps c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'on l'enfermait dans ce damné placard, dès que quelque chose allait de travers au couvent. C'était toujours de sa faute. Et elle passait des heures et des heures là-bas dedans, seule et sans rien manger. Dans le noir complet et grelottant de froid. Elle entendait toutes sortes de bruits. Elle sentait des choses autour d'elle, rampant, courant, grouillant. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elle avait l'impression que le placard était sans fin, empli de choses sans nom ni apparence qui la guettaient. Les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle était lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, de la cerner et de l'enterrer. C'était là-bas qu'elle avait développé une phobie du noir complet.

Et c'était toujours le cas depuis.

Aujourd'hui cette situation était permanente. Une peur viscérale nourrissait sa panique, ses craintes étouffées après son enfance ressurgissaient soudainement.

Une nouvelle fois des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Et une nouvelle fois elle les effaça d'un geste rageur.

Elle n'était plus une gamine paumée dans des internats froids et horribles. Elle était adulte, forte, indépendante, intelligente, rusée, dangereuse.

Ou du moins elle l'était, avant.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Elle ne pouvait plus se défendre, plus voir ses alentours pour détecter immédiatement un danger ou un visage connu et potentiellement porteur de menace, plus détecter un comportement louche juste par le langage du corps, ou une arme dissimulée parmi des objets ou des vêtements.

Elle était inutile. Inutile pour ses compagnons. Dépendante. Une gêne.

Que pouvait-elle faire? Son comportement envers eux avait toujours été détestable, du moins la plupart du temps. Mais elle savait se défendre et les défendre. Elle savait faire sa part de travail aussi. Elle savait les aider dans les expéditions, avec sa capacité à lire n'importe quel langage mystérieux que cet endroit avait à offrir, sa culture sur la gemmologie et la géologie, avec son don pour les tirs aux armes à feu, avec son intelligence et sa ruse créant des stratagèmes dans des situations difficiles ( bon, ça ils en doutaient la plupart du temps, mais même si elle ne l'avouait pas elle les avait ainsi souvent aidé ), son habileté pour la couture, ses connaissances pour aider Challenger dans ses recherches scientifiques et...

Oh seigneur !! Elle ne pourrait même plus lire !!!!! Ni écrire ou dessiner !!! Lire. Elle adorait lire. Et elle aimait apprendre en lisant. L'art aussi. Si un jour ils rentraient, enfin si elle arrivait à survivre plus de trente secondes si un jour ils rentraient, en admettant qu'elle soit toujours en vie, elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder un seul objet d'art, bijou, vêtement, ou tableau. Monnet. Renoir. Plus rien. Même pas les peintures de Véronica. Ni ses propres dessins.

Elle ne pourrait plus rien faire!

Mais les autres ne la laisseraient pas tomber, non? Ils la considéraient comme faisant partie du groupe, non? Parce que même si elle ne voulait se l'avouer, elle avait bien malgré elle développé des sentiments pour eux tous. Et ça l'achèverait et la tuerait définitivement s'ils l'abandonnaient.

Elle resta plusieurs longues minutes assise sur son lit, à se concentrer sur ses émotions et sa respiration. Finalement elle réussit à se calmer à un niveau tolérable. Une terreur pure l'envahissait toujours mais au moins elle respirait plus normalement et son envie d'éclater en sanglots était repassée sous contrôle.

Ses jambes étaient engourdies, une sensation fort désagréable, et elle décida de se lever un peu. Elle savait exactement et avec précision tout ce qui était dans cette pièce et où tout était. Donc il n'y avait pas de risque.

Elle se leva prudemment sur des jambes tremblantes. Sa tête allait exploser. Elle se doutait que ça avait à voir avec sa brusque cécité. Le cerveau devait chercher à s'adapter. Elle fit quelques pas et posa une main sur le meuble qui se trouvait forcément là. Elle fit glisser sa paume sur le bois et trouva comme prévu sa boîte à bijoux. Posé dessus se trouvait son plus précieux bien. Le contact si familier du métal froid du petit cœur la rassura. Le même contact qui la rassurait lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans ce placard toutes ces années auparavant. Elle passa le bijou autour de son cou.

Le matin de cette fichue expédition elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'emmener. Et elle s'en félicitait. Et si jamais elle l'avait perdu durant cet éboulement si elle l'avait prit avec elle? Elle n'aurait pu le supporter.

Elle allait se retourner quand la douleur se fit encore plus forte. Soudainement elle fut désorientée. Elle eut un vertige et se sentit tomber.

Elle perdit aussitôt conscience, reconnaissante d'échapper à cette atroce douleur.

**8888888888**

Roxton s'assit sur le banc, à côté de Malone. Véronica était debout non loin, regardant alternativement la jungle et vers la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quant à Challenger, il semblait totalement ailleurs, appuyé contre le mur de bois vers le balcon.

Tous étaient mortellement soucieux de la réaction de leur amie. D'autant plus qu'elle était seule. Mais aucun n'irait là-haut. Parce qu'ils savaient que si c'était eux ils auraient aussi voulu être seuls.

Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu du bruit dans la chambre un peu plus tôt, le cœur du chasseur avait fait un bon. Cela faisait deux jours que la jeune femme était totalement inconsciente. Mais d'un côté il n'avait pas été pressé qu'elle se réveille pour une fois. Il haïssait la voir souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas encore bien pourquoi il était si empathique lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette femme, même s'il s'en doutait. La voir ainsi, sur son lit, la respiration difficile et visiblement paniquée et désorientée l'avait rendu malade.

Et à présent il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait prévoir comment elle allait réagir. Il la connaissait depuis plus d'une année, et pourtant ils en savaient si peu sur elle. Pas seulement sur son passé si mystérieux ou sur ses intentions si troubles, mais aussi sur sa personnalité. Personnalité si versatile, si compliquée, si imprévisible. Il était difficile de voir par delà tous les masques, les mensonges et les attitudes factices qu'elle leur montrait. Alors comment pouvaient-ils savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à présent? Ce qu'elle ferait?

Il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre. Il amorça un mouvement pour aller la rejoindre mais Challenger secoua la tête. Il se rassit, mécontent.

Il fallait qu'il y aille!

Il attendit encore quelques minutes.

Un bruit plus important arriva soudainement à leurs oreilles. Le reconnaissant il se précipita vers le haut, les autres sur les talons.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à la 'porte' de la chambre, figé par la crainte, puis se précipita vers le corps inanimé sur le sol.

« Marguerite? »

Il la retourna gentiment. Le bandage avait été enlevé, révélant ses paupières closes. Le tour de ses yeux étaient toujours légèrement rougi et sa coupure à la tempe était en bonne voie de guérison. Elle ne laisserait qu'une très mince cicatrice à peine visible.

Il souleva la jeune femme inconsciente et la déposa doucement sur son lit puis la recouvrit d'un drap. Challenger vint l'examiner immédiatement.

« Alors? » Demanda Roxton, anxieux.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle est de nouveau inconsciente. Je pense que c'est temporaire. Mais vous savez que je ne suis pas médecin. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce mal de tête dont elle s'est plaint? Elle n'est pas du genre à avouer qu'elle souffre, ça semblait vraiment insupportable. »

« Oui, Malone. Oui! Ca doit être ça. Ses migraines doivent être dues à sa condition. Le cerveau doit chercher à s'adapter. Elle a dû supporter les douleurs aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Puis finalement s'est évanouie. »

« Mais elle ne va pas toujours souffrir comme ça ? » Demanda Véronica avec inquiétude. Ok elle ne s'entendait pas toujours - la plupart du temps en fait - très bien avec l'autre femme. Mais elle était tout de même une partie de sa nouvelle famille. Et cette famille sans Marguerite Krux...ce serait diablement ennuyeux! Malgré les quelques coups bas qu'il y avait eu des deux côtés (il fallait bien l'avouer) jamais elle n'aurait souhaiter ça à l'autre femme.

« Non. Je ne pense pas, non. Les migraines s'évanouiront progressivement. Il arrivera qu'elle en ai, c'est inévitable, mais pas en continu. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Véronica se retourna.

« Roxton? »

« Je...vais rester. Elle ne va sûrement pas rester inconsciente aussi longtemps qu'avant et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit seule lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Je vais rester là. »

Véronica lui fit un sourire, compréhensive.

« Elle est forte, Roxton. »

« Je sais. » Lui répondit-il, les yeux tournés vers Marguerite. « Je sais. »

La bonde sortit, le cœur serré. Cet homme était amoureux. C'était tellement évident! Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre eux?

Roxton approcha une chaise vers le lit et s'assit. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Marguerite gémit légèrement et bougea, signe qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps endormie. Ce fut avec ces mouvements qu'une lueur attira son attention.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit le collier qu'elle portait. Elle ne l'avait pas lors de l'accident ni ce matin. Ca devait être ça qu'elle était allée chercher. Il avait déjà souvent vu ce bijou. Soit autour de son cou, soit dans son sac ou il avait même vu parfois la jeune femme le sortir d'une de ses poches et le serrer dans sa main, plongée dans ses pensées avec une expression triste et perdue qui avait toujours donné envie au chasseur de la protéger. Et il se souvenait de sa réaction lorsque Isadore, la diseuse de bonne aventure, le lui avait subtilisé avec le reste de leurs affaires. Le médaillon était un petit cœur, finement gravé dans le même métal précieux que la chaîne délicate et, ayant la possibilité de l'étudier pour la première fois, il vit que le bijou pouvait s'ouvrir. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif. Que contenait-il? Pourquoi ce simple collier était-il si important pour l'héritière avide de richesses? Si important qu'elle l'avait toujours sur elle, principalement lors des moments difficiles? Si spécial qu'il ramenait en elle des émotions si fortes qu'il pouvait les lire sur son visage habituellement fermé?

Un jour, peut-être qu'elle le lui dirait. En tous cas il se refusait de le découvrir dans son dos.

La jeune femme gémit de nouveau et se tourna vers lui. Il lui passa une main sur le front et lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts, et il fut agréablement stupéfait lorsqu'elle se calma sous ses doux gestes.

Il resta près d'une heure ainsi, sans presque bouger, plongé dans ses pensées.

**8888888888**

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Marguerite lorsqu'elle se réveilla doucement fut ce sentiment sombre de vide.

Oh non. Ca n'était pas un cauchemar.

Elle était de retour dans son lit, sous un drap. La douleur dans son crâne avait baissé d'intensité. C'était toujours une migraine atroce mais elle pourrait le supporter.

Il faisait toujours noir. Mais sachant que rien n'y changerait, elle ne tenta même pas d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sentait contre son cou et au dessus de sa poitrine le métal de son collier. Ca la rassura. Aussi stupide que ça paraissait ce contact la rassura. Il était tellement familier. La seule chose qui était restée inchangée depuis sa naissance.

Soudainement ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle percevait toutes sortes de sons. Des oiseaux chantant dehors. Un rongeur grattant la terre. Un prédateur chassant à quelques mètres de la maison de bois. Les pas de Challenger dans le labo. Le bruit du pinceau de Véronica. Le frottement des pages du journal de Malone.

Elle était quasiment capable de détecter leur présence.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Une autre présence. Proche. Très proche.

Mais son rythme cardiaque se calma rapidement alors que les odeurs et la familiarité de cette aura lui revenaient. Une présence chaleureuse, forte, rassurante.

John Roxton.

Juste à côté d'elle, près de son lit.

Elle était totalement subjuguée par sa perception des alentours. Une panoplie d'odeurs l'assaillaient. Et elle avait du mal à triller tous les sons qu'elle recevait.

Les sensations se définissaient, nombreuses et diverses.

La soie lui semblait encore plus douce que d'habitude contre sa peau, le bandage contre son ventre et ses hanches plus rêche.

Que se passait-il ?!

Roxton dû sentir le changement en elle et voir sa respiration s'accélérer car il lui prit la main, la caressant gentiment.

« Doucement, Marguerite. Tout va bien. Doucement. »

Elle se redressa mais ne tenta toujours pas d'ouvrir les yeux.

Roxton s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Respirez. Voilà. Ca va mieux? »

Il la vit hocher la tête.

« Autant que ça pourrait aller. »

« Et votre tête? »

« Mieux. »

« Buvez-ça. »

Il lui mit gentiment une tasse dans la main et elle la but sans protester. Puis il la lui reprit et la posa sur le meuble.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Je suis désolé. » Fit-il finalement.

« Pas autant que moi. »

Il acquiesça, oubliant momentanément qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Il se leva et se faisant se cogna dans la chaise. Marguerite sursauta, ouvra les yeux et tourna la tête, légèrement baissée, vers lui.

« C'était quoi ?! »

Il eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux. Ils avaient changés. L'étrange et magnifique couleur bleue-vert qui caractérisait ses iris si clairs avait complètement disparue. A présent ils étaient...bleus. Mais d'un bleu qui n'avait rien de naturel. Il était clair et pastel. Ses pupilles normalement noires étaient légèrement d'une couleur blanc-lait.

C'était...bizarre. Etrange. Triste.

Voyant son expression de plus en plus anxieuse, il se souvint qu'elle lui avait posé une question.

« C'était rien. Ca va. Je me suis juste cogné, c'est tout. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il jura mentalement. Elle était vraiment sensible à leurs sentiments et à leur état d'esprit. Il ne savait où elle avait ainsi apprit à lire le ton vocal des gens. Il avait déjà remarqué cette faculté chez elle à quelques occasions avant.

« Roxton? Vous êtes sûr? »

Il la regarda de nouveau. Sa tête n'était pas tout à fait tournée vers lui et toujours penchée, l'angle dépendait des moments. En l'observant il comprit que ce phénomène était lié à ses pensées et ses réactions, un bon moyen de connaître son état d'esprit. Là elle était anxieuse, inquiète et il pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur. Ses yeux n'étaient focalisés sur rien et étaient baissés devant elle.

Encore une fois il dû se reprendre.

« Oui. Bien sûr. Ne vous en faite pas, Marguerite. Vous avez faim? »

Elle ne le crut pas mais laissa tomber. Elle avait assez à penser sans cela.

« Oui. J'aimerais assez des fruits. »

Elle ne voulait même pas essayer de manger autre chose. Elle en mettrait certainement partout, et elle refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un la nourrisse ! Même lorsqu'elle était enfant elle se débrouillait.

« Bien. Je vais vous chercher ça. »

Elle entendit nettement ses pas devenir de moins en moins précis. Sa main frotter contre la rampe de l'escalier. Les autres cessant leurs activités pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle faillit avoir un cri de stupeur en entendant leurs voix. Elles étaient étouffées mais elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Plus elle se concentrait et plus elle percevait des choses.

« Comment va t-elle? » Demanda la voix de Véronica. Marguerite fut touchée par l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait sentir chez l'autre femme.

Roxton soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle dit qu'elle a moins mal à la tête. Ses autres blessures doivent aller. Pour ce qui est du reste...il est normal que ça n'aille pas. Pour le moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle est effrayée. »

« C'est compréhensible. Qui ne le serait pas ? » Répondit Malone d'une voix douce. Cet homme pouvait être énervant au plus haut point avec ses airs de jeune garçon innocent, il n'en était pas moins une adorable personne. Même si elle ne le lui avait jamais montré et ne lui dirait peut-être jamais, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Un homme gentil, doux et sensible. Comme elle en avait que très (trop) rarement rencontré. Si elle avait eu une famille, elle aurait aimé avoir un frère tel que lui. « Elle a perdu un des cinq sens primaires. Sa vie sera complètement différente à présent, et Marguerite n'est pas quelqu'un qui a une totale confiance en ce qui l'entoure, loin de là. Pour elle c'est un handicap majeur et dangereux. Elle doit se sentir trop vulnérable. »

Wow. Depuis quand ce fichu journaliste la comprenait-il si bien?!

C'était effrayant. Mais aussi rassurant, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

« Elle n'est pas seule. Et elle ne le sera jamais tant qu'on sera là. » Fit Véronica, la voix claire et assurée. « Enfin...le seul problème c'est de lui mettre ça dans la tête, bien sûr. Et ça, ça ne va pas être facile si elle continue à nous repousser avec son foutu caractère. » Ajouta t-elle avec une touche d'humour, si bien que Marguerite eut un petit sourire.

Décidément, c'était étrange. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était si transparente. Pourquoi était-ce si touchant qu'ils la connaissent ainsi? Ca devrait être inquiétant et dangereux, pas rassurant.

Pourtant ça la soulageait. Et lui faisait un bien fou. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas.

« Je vais lui apporter des fruits. »

« A t-elle bu la tasse? »

Challenger. Toujours soucieux pour ses patients.

« Oui oui. Sans problème. »

Elle les entendit se séparer et Roxton remonta les escaliers. Elle se recomposa un masque fermé pour cacher les émotions qui l'avaient submergée en entendant la discussion. La présence de Roxton n'avait pas changée. Ca devait être une sorte de signature. Elle avait du mal à s'ajuster à tous ces changements. Et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ca devait être à cause de ce damné produit qui lui avait retiré la vue à tout jamais, sur ce Plateau vous ne pouviez jamais savoir.

« Tenez. »

Il déposa un fruit dans sa main et elle reconnut instantanément un fruit zanga, quelque chose entre la pomme et la mangue. Ca donnait un goût très spécial mais agréable et rafraîchissant. C'était aussi un des fruits les plus nourrissant qu'on pouvait trouver. Elle passa un doigt sur sa surface. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé une telle texture à ce fruit. Il était lisse mais légèrement rugueux. Tiède.

Elle devinait que sa perception des objets et éléments l'entourant était presque essentiellement visuelle. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour apprendre à tout reconnaître par le toucher.

De toute évidence ses quatre autres sens avaient déjà augmenté d'intensité. Une sorte d'équilibre pour le manque du cinquième. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de telles théories. Mais jamais à ce point-là. Finalement être sur le Plateau durant une telle situation était peut-être un avantage. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas condamnée. Si elle arrivait à en faire quelque chose et à les maîtriser elle pourrait se défendre et faire certaines choses. Peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, d'autant plus que les autres la soutenaient.

Mais ça ne vaudrait jamais le fait de voir.

« Marguerite? Tout va bien? »

« Oui. Oui, ça va. »

Elle mangea son fruit en silence.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé elle se recoucha. Quitte à être dans le noir, elle préférait dormir.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	3. Instinct nouveau

_Ici je fais allusion à quelques informations de l'épisode de la saison une 'Time after Time', où l'arrière petite-fille de Marguerite vient l'empêcher de sortir du Plateau et de détruire la moitié du monde avec un virus qu'elle aurait sans le savoir porté puis transmis. Dans cet épisode on découvre que Marguerite tient un journal. Et j'ai été surprise de voir, lorsque Catherine l'ouvre, un dessin du temple sur la page de gauche. Le croquis est magnifique et détaillé et c'est forcément Marguerite qui l'a fait. Je ne sais pas si on en entend parler dans les saisons deux et trois, mais j'avais envie de l'inclure dans cette fic._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**L'ŒIL ESPRIT**

**Chapitre 3 : Instinct nouveau.**

Lorsque Marguerite se réveilla la fois suivante, elle était de nouveau seule, et ne s'en plaint pas. Elle se concentra sur ses sensations et devina qu'il faisait à peine jour. Elle avait dormit toute la fin d'après-midi et toute la nuit. Les autres devaient donc être allé prendre du repos.

Marguerite se leva. Elle avait nettement reprit des forces et sa migraine n'était plus qu'un mal de tête ennuyeux. La jeune femme se dirigea prudemment à travers sa chambre, évitant les obstacles qu'elle savait être présents. Elle arriva à la porte.

Evoluer dans le noir dans sa chambre était une chose. Le faire dans la Treehouse en était une autre. Elle chercha à créer dans son esprit une image de l'intérieur de la maison. Sa mémoire photographique, physiologique et sensorielle lui avait toujours servi, surtout pendant ses heures de vols et d'espionnage. C'était aussi grâce à ça qu'elle avait un bon sens de l'orientation. Elle pouvait se déplacer sans trop de risques. En admettant bien entendu que peu de choses avaient bougé. Ce qui était loin d'être évident.

Elle inspira profondément et avança, gardant une main contre le mur en bois pour ne pas être désorientée et l'autre devant elle, au cas où. Elle arriva aux escaliers sans problème et les descendit prudemment. Sa main droite rencontra ensuite le plan de travail comblé d'objets en tous genres et de matériel scientifique. Elle le longea et passa devant le balcon. Elle jura en buttant contre quelque chose. Une chaise. Elle s'immobilisa puis souffla. Personne n'avait entendu.

Arrivée quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, elle chercha des mains le meuble principal et y trouva ce qu'elle voulait à l'intérieur. Elle mangea un peu de fruit et de pain, et but un peu d'eau.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle se retourna, mais elle buta contre un autre meuble. Elle entendit quelque chose bouger sur l'étagère du haut. Mais heureusement rien ne tomba. Elle soupira de soulagement et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Décidément sa vie était vraiment devenue n'importe quoi.

Une fois dans la pièce elle se sentit nettement mieux. Elle était rassurée d'être au milieu de ses affaires. Sur son bureau elle trouva sa brosse la où elle l'avait laissée et entreprit de se coiffer. Une fois que ce fut fait elle explora l'ensemble de la pièce et de ses affaires avec les mains, touchant un à un chaque objet et chaque meuble pour être certaine de tout reconnaître rapidement au toucher s'il le fallait. Ca lui prit bien une demi-heure pour tout mémoriser parfaitement. Elle prit la ceinture d'armes que les autres avaient laissé dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit. Puis revint à sa malle et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit une boîte qu'elle amena également sur le matelas.

Elle commença par sa ceinture d'armes. La encore elle savait exactement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et où. Quelqu'un ayant vécu comme elle savait que ce qui permettait sa survie devait toujours être vérifié, prêt à l'emploi et bien entretenu. Elle prit son revolver, si familier au toucher. Avec dextérité elle en ouvrit la chambre. Comme elle l'avait prévu elle était vide. Leur rencontre avec les Hommes-singes ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de recharger. Elle ouvrit la deuxième pochette de sa ceinture, la plus grande, et en sortit les balles. Elle rechargea sans problème son arme, avec la même rapidité et habileté qu'avant. Il fallait dire que ça faisait des années et des années qu'elle faisait ces gestes. Avant elle se disait avec humour qu'elle pourrait le faire les yeux bandés. Elle ne savait pas alors à quel point ça deviendrait vrai.

La jeune femme rangea son arme et passa sa main sur le reste de sa ceinture. Il n'y avait pas de couteau. Le petit qu'elle gardait était toujours dans une de ses bottes. Quant au poignard elle le laissait toujours sous son matelas, derrière son coussin, à portée de main. Cette astuce l'avait sauvée à deux reprises déjà. Certains hommes avaient vraiment la sale manie d'entrer dans les chambres des femmes pour prendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Ces deux-là avait malheureusement choisit la mauvaise cible.

La première pochette, plus petite et discrète, comportait trois petites fioles qui lui était également très familière, puisqu'elle en avait utilisées plusieurs par le passé, quoique jamais sur le Plateau. Elle avait pensé à l'époque de partir pour cette aventure qu'elles pourraient servir si un jour les autres explorateurs en savaient trop. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne parviendrait jamais à le faire sur eux. Ces trois fioles contenaient chacune une certaine quantité de poison. Beaucoup d'espions y avaient souvent eu recours. Elle s'en était servi déjà avant la guerre, mais surtout pendant.

Elle laissa sa ceinture d'armes, rassurée. Elle prit le coffre sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait la plupart des pierres précieuses qu'elle avait trouvées sur le Plateau. Elle les prit, une par une, les explora à l'aide de ses doigts et les posa sur le lit à chaque fois qu'elle finissait. Elle pouvait aisément dire celle qu'elle avait taillée elle-même et celles qui étaient restées brutes. Elle en reconnaissait certaines et pouvait déterminer ce qu'elles étaient grâce à leur forme, en se les remémorant. Mais elle était bien incapable d'en différencier la plupart. Quelle sorte de pierres étaient-elles? Quelle était leur valeur? Leur pureté? De quelle couleur étaient-elles?

Ses questions resteraient désormais sans réponses.

Sa main vagabonda de nouveau dans le coffre. Elle retira aisément le faux fond, exposant le compartiment secret. Là elle toucha et reconnu instantanément le premier objet. Une pochette discrète qu'elle savait en cuir noir italien. Elle l'ouvrit et effleura du bout des doigts les quelques outils de métal sombre s'y trouvant. C'étaient les instruments dont elle se servait depuis ses touts premiers vols. Tout ce qui était nécessaire pour forcer n'importe quelle serrure ou annuler n'importe quel système de sécurité (nda: je ne suis pas certaine des sécurités de l'époque, mais bon). Ils étaient de haute qualité, elle faisait toujours très attention à ses biens ainsi qu'à leur maintenance. Que ces outils eux-mêmes aient été en réalité volés, l'un de ses premiers vols (un chef de gang italien un peu trop zélé. Elle avait dix-sept ans et était assez impulsive. Finalement elle les lui avait volés et était partit par la grande porte, subjuguée qu'il n'est rien vu de la subtilisation.), avait peu d'importance. Durant toutes ces années elle n'en avait jamais changé.

Elle prit le prochain objet du coffre. Son journal. Le même que celui que Catherine Reilly, l'arrière petite-fille qu'elle aurait pu avoir si elle avait détruit la moitié du monde avec un virus qu'elle aurait porté sans le savoir, lui avait montré. Sauf que celui-ci était moins usé. Le tenir dans ses mains, alors qu'elle ne pourrait ni lire ses pages, ni en écrire de nouvelles et encore moins y dessiner des croquis lui serra le cœur.

Elle le posa mais fit tomber deux pierres précieuses en bougeant. Elle stoppa net ses mouvements.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose! C'était comme...comme si elle avait...discerner un mouvement en quelque sorte. Elle reprit une pierre et la lança en l'air.

Alors que l'objet retombait, quelque chose se forma dans son esprit...une présence. Sur l'écran noir elle pu voir...ou plutôt sentir l'objet. Elle ne savait même pas comment se l'expliquer à elle-même! Elle n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tel. Lorsque la pierre heurta le sol le bruit se fit si net qu'elle pu imaginer l'image. Elle recommença avec une autre pierre. Le même phénomène se reproduisit. Elle le fit une bonne vingtaine de fois, apprenant à différencier la taille, les mouvements, l'emplacement de la chute grâce à ces étranges présences qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son esprit. Jusqu'au moment où elle était certaine de bien maîtriser ce nouveau...truc. Elle jeta alors une pierre en l'air et, se guidant grâce ce phénomène, la rattrapa. Elle eut un grand sourire, subjuguée. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça?! Elle le refit plusieurs fois, découvrant que plus elle recommençait et plus ses gestes étaient rapides, sans hésitation, instinctifs.

Elle ramassa les objets et les remit sur son lit, ne se souciant pas du rangement. Elle prit sa brosse et refit les mêmes gestes, sans tenter de la rattraper. Cette fois la présence dans son esprit était plus importante et le bruit était distinctif. Il devait être particulier à chaque objet, comme les auras humaines. Ses instincts, aiguisés à un point étrange, lui permettait d'éviter ou de rattraper les instruments. C'était stupéfiant. A la fois effrayant et rassurant.

Puis soudain son sang se glaça et elle frissonna.

Quelque chose avait changé brusquement. C'était dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, parmi l'immobilité de ses alentours, sur l'écran noir de son esprit. C'était froid, glacé. Terrifiant.

Elle se sentit trembler. Elle n'osait plus faire un geste.

Elle le discernait dans son esprit, à la manière des objets et des présences. Mais celle-ci était différente. Radicalement. Elle n'était pas fixe, elle était...brumeuse. Sa respiration se bloqua.

Brusquement un vent glacial s'enroula autour d'elle et elle voulut crier. Mais ne le put pas.

Et il disparut. L'atmosphère se réchauffa brusquement. La présence s'était évanouie.

Elle se remit à respirer. Toujours terrifiée.

Elle haïssait être dans le noir ainsi, sans voir autour d'elle et découvrir ce que c'était!

Ce fut là qu'elle sentit une nouvelle présence dans la pièce. Une présence amicale et étrangement brillante.

**8888888888**

Véronica se réveilla une heure après l'aube. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête d'un thé. Elle était la première levée comme d'habitude.

Arrivée à destination, elle se rendit instantanément compte que quelqu'un était venu avant elle. Se demandant qui ça pouvait être, elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Des bruits attirèrent son attention. Des coups sourds. Comme si on jouait avec une balle contre le sol. Puis plus rien. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit des pas, puis un bruit, puis de nouveau plus rien. Elle comprit que ça venait de la chambre de Marguerite et décida d'aller la voir, au moins pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Ca devait être elle qui était descendue. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait dans sa condition.

Elle approcha doucement et resta à la porte. Marguerite était assise sur son lit et devant elle étaient éparpillés plusieurs objets, majoritairement des pierres précieuses. Il y avait aussi sa ceinture d'armes, un coffre ouvert, une pochette noire et un livret que la blonde ne reconnut pas. La jeune femme tenait sa brosse dans une main. Ses yeux était ouverts, fixés sur rien.

Véronica eut une légère réaction face à leur apparence, mais se reprit vite. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un aveugle avec un regard comparable à celui-ci. Mais ça la peina, lui rappelant la situation de l'héritière et le fait qu'elle avait encore perdu quelque chose qui lui était propre : la couleur claire et indéfinissable de ses yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que la chasseuse remarqua l'attitude de Marguerite. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, tendue, pâle et la respiration presque inexistante. Et soudainement elle sursauta, lâcha la brosse et tenta visiblement de contrôler sa respiration.

« Marguerite? Vous allez bien? » Demanda t-elle alors doucement en entrant.

L'autre femme ne sursauta pas, comme si elle avait déjà eu conscience que quelqu'un était dans la pièce.

« Véronica. » Dit-elle sans vraiment l'interroger. La blonde eut l'impression que Marguerite avait soudainement comprit une information nouvelle. « Oui, ça va. Ça va. » Fit-elle, mais la chasseuse ne fut pas convaincue.

« Que faites-vous? » Demanda t-elle alors. Mais Marguerite ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait l'air perturbée. « Marguerite? » Véronica se rapprocha de l'héritière. « Vous êtes certaine que ça va? »

« Hum..quoi? Oh. Oui ça va. Puisque je vous le dis. »

« Uh huh. » Répondit l'autre, à présent certaine qu'elle n'allait pas bien. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

« Hum...du rangement. »

« Du rangement? » Véronica observa le tas d'objets jonchant le lit. Elle la prenait vraiment pour une imbécile?

« Vous pourriez cesser de douter de ce que je vous dis? »

« Vous pourriez cesser d'essayer de me mentir? »

Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux. Décidément elles trouvaient toujours un moyen d'avoir un argument.

« Excusez-moi. » Fit finalement Véronica, estimant que vu la situation c'était à elle de tout faire pour garder les choses calmes. « Je n'avais pas à chercher à savoir ce que vous faisiez. »

Marguerite secoua la tête, jouant avec deux pierres précieuses dans sa main droite. « Laissez tomber. Je crois que j'ai du mal à créer de bons mensonges en ce moment. » Fit-elle avec une pointe d'humour, mais l'amertume qu'il y avait derrière son ton vis-à-vis de sa situation n'échappa pas à l'autre femme.

« C'est un changement, en effet. » Dit simplement Véronica. « Vous avez mangé? »

« Oui. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire- »

« Ca fait plus d'un an que je vis ici. Je connais très bien cet endroit. » Le ton de Marguerite était posé et nonchalant : ce n'était pas ce à quoi c'était attendu Véronica en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« C'est vrai. » Acquiesça t-elle. « Vous permettez que je m'assoie? »

Marguerite se décala pour lui laisser de la place sur le lit.

« Merci. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux femmes se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me le demander, ok? Puisque à cause de votre...hum... »

« Véronica, je suis aveugle. Pas besoin de me ménager sur les mots, vous savez. Quoi qu'on dise - ou plutôt qu'on évite de dire - ça ne changera pas. »

La native sourit légèrement à ces propos. Elle aurait dû savoir que Marguerite Krux n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser abattre si rapidement. Mais elle était diablement rassurée sur au moins un point.

« Et pour l'aide...merci. » Termina l'autre femme plus doucement.

« De rien. C'est normal. Dans la jungle il faut bien qu'on s'entre aide. Et vos blessures? »

« Ca va. »

« Tant mieux. »

Marguerite jouait toujours avec les deux pierres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec toutes ces pierres précieuses? » Redemanda Véronica. Marguerite haussa les épaules.

« Je vérifiais quelque chose. » Dit-elle.

« C'est mieux que tout à l'heure, mais ça n'est toujours pas ça. Je ne vous crois toujours pas. »

L'autre femme eut un sourire, ce qui produit le même effet chez sa camarade.

« J'y arriverais. Vous verrez. » Défia Marguerite.

« J'en doute pas ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis Marguerite parla d'une voix plus pensive tout en cessant de jouer avec les deux roches qu'elle avait dans la main mais en les tenant toujours.

« Vous savez, quand j'étais enfant, tout petite (elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter:) avant de devenir avide de richesses et cupide etcetera etcetera, et avant de comprendre ce qu'elles représentaient et leur valeur et pouvoir, j'étais fascinée par les pierres précieuses pour leur couleur. Fascinée par leur capacité à jouer avec les rayons du soleil pour les renvoyer avec une telle élégance, et fascinée par leur beauté. J'aimais regarder les bijoux des autres enfants et m'émerveiller devant leur finesse. Mais c'était surtout leur couleur qui m'intéressait et m'attirait. Je me souviens m'être jurée d'en avoir des tas de toutes les couleurs quand je serais plus grande. » Dit-elle en souriant de dérision et en secouant la tête. « J'étais encore loin de m'imaginer ce qu'elles impliqueraient. Puis j'ai grandit. »Termina t-elle avec beaucoup plus de sérieux.

Véronica l'écouta, perplexe. Elle savait que Marguerite n'avait pas eu de parents depuis qu'elle avaient été coincées dans un puit toutes les deux. En revanche elle ne savait pas que son enfance avait été si...solitaire. C'était cette impression qu'elle avait eu en écoutant l'autre femme. Et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle n'avait pas eu de bijoux dès sa naissance. A l'écouter et à la voir agir on assumerait qu'elle était née dans un landau fait d'émeraudes et de rubis! Et pas qu'elle les observait sur les autres. Et Véronica avait la nette impression qu'elle avait grandit un peu trop vite et avec un peu trop de rapidité. Elle avait bizarrement du mal à imaginer Marguerite enfant.

Véronica tourna son regard vers les pierres étalées sur le lit. Il était vrai que le spectacle de toutes ces couleurs était enchanteur.

« Rouges. » Dit-elle finalement.

« Pardon? »

« Celles que vous avez dans les mains. Elles sont rouges. Celle de droite est plus foncée que l'autre, presque aussi foncée que le rubis. Et celle de gauche est plus claire et plus transparente. Elle tire légèrement sur le fuchsia. »

Marguerite hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

« Ca vous surprend. » Fit-elle.

« Quoi? »

« Vous avez été surprise. Et...intriguée. »

Véronica ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

« Comme vous le savez? »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Je le sais. C'est tout. Ca vous surprend que je puisse m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à leur valeur monétaire. » Elle sourit légèrement soudainement. « Ne soyez pas gênée. Je m'intéresse toujours à leur valeur! Je suis avide, vous pouvez le penser, vous savez. C'est vrai. »

« Comment...comment vous faîtes pour savoir ce que je ressens?! »

Marguerite fronça les sourcils, soudainement soucieuse.

« Je...j'en sais rien. C'est comme...comme naturel. Votre attitude, le ton de votre voix, quand je suis proche de vous comme ça c'est comme si je pouvais les traduire. Un peu comme un langage. »

« C'est depuis que vous avez perdu la vue? » L'autre acquiesça. « Ca doit être une réaction normale alors. C'est peut-être dû à ce drôle de produit. »

« Ou à autre chose. Allez savoir. »

« Il y a autre chose? » demanda t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que Marguerite était toujours tendue.

L'héritière hésita visiblement, puis décida de parler, ce dont Véronica fut soulagée.

« Il y a aussi...ce truc étrange. Je peux en quelque sorte et pour faire simple...sentir les présences. C'est une sorte de combinaison entre l'ouïe, l'odorat, le toucher et l'instinct. Avec ça je peux...détecter des présences. Pour les objets ça marche surtout lorsqu'ils sont en mouvement et c'est surtout l'instinct qui réagit. Et pour les présences humaines ce sont les sens. Mais vous...je peux vous...voir. Enfin...pas vraiment, mais vous avez une sorte d'aura que je vois dans mon esprit. »

« Une aura? Et les autres? »

« Je n'ai vu que Roxton mais il ne l'avait pas. Enfin c'était normal, pas brillant comme la vôtre. »

« Et c'est quoi selon vous? » Demanda Véronica, inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si vous étiez...spéciale. »

« Oh. Spéciale? Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

« Qui c'est? Peut-être que ce fichu Plateau vous donnera des réponses. »

« Hum. »

Au bout d'un moment, Véronica demanda :

« Et j'ai une couleur? »

Marguerite eut un petit rire.

« Quoi?! » Fit Véronica.

« Oui. Blanc. Un blanc très brillant, et très pur. Et ça ne m'étonne même pas! »

« Eh! J'ai pas l'impression que vous l'avez dit en compliment, là! » Répliqua la native avec un sourire.

« Ca dépend dans quel sens vous le prenez. »

Véronica secoua la tête et bougea. Son pied heurta quelque chose qui tomba au sol.

« Mince. » Elle se pencha pour voir ce que c'était. Le livret sombre qu'elle avait vu plus tôt était tombé et s'était ouvert. Elle le prit et alla le refermer lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Sur la page de droite se trouvait un dessin qui prenait toute la place. Un portrait de Summerlee. On pouvait voir à la manière dont les ombres étaient appliquées et les traits travaillés qu'on y avait mit beaucoup de soin et d'attention. Le dessin était magnifique, aussi fidèle qu'une photo et il rendait pleinement hommage à la gentillesse et à la douceur du vieil homme disparu. Jamais Véronica ne pourrait dessiner ainsi. Le peindre peut-être, mais sans pinceaux elle était incapable de représenter quelque chose. Et le seul autre bon dessinateur et peintre qu'elle avait connu était Arthur Summerlee lui-même.

« Ouah. » Souffla t-elle sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la page. Elle remarqua que celle de gauche était remplie d'une fine écriture. Elle savait que c'était celle de Marguerite pour l'avoir déjà vue sur des mots laissés parfois par un groupe pour un autre à la Treehouse quand ils se séparaient et ne pouvaient pas se prévenir de leur départ.

« Quoi? » Demanda la concernée, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? »

« Er... » Fit Véronica en sortant de sa torpeur. « Rien. Je suis juste...surprise. Vous tenez un journal? »

« Je _tenais _un journal. » Corrigea t-elle avec une amertume qu'elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler cette fois. « C'est ça qui est tombé? Je le tiens depuis un peu plus de deux ans et demi. »

« Seulement? »

« J'en avais d'autres. Mais j'ai dû...les détruire. Parfois on a pas de choix. » Son visage s'assombrit un court instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. « Mais ce n'est pas le fait que je tienne un journal qui vous a mise dans cet état. »

« Non. Il s'est ouvert et...vous savez dessiner!» Fit finalement Véronica.

« Oh. Ca m'arrivait. Mais maintenant ça m'étonnerait que je puisse le faire. »

« Désolée. »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Vous aimiez beaucoup Summerlee, n'est-ce pas? »

Marguerite tourna la tête vers elle, visiblement confuse par ce changement de sujet.

« Ca se voit dans la manière dont vous avez fait son portrait. C'est magnifique. »

L'héritière ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Peu étaient les personnes qui avaient un jour vu l'un de ses dessins. Enfant, les nones et les professeurs la condamnaient toujours pour de telles frivolités et pertes de temps. Elle avait apprit à garder ses carnets bien cachés et à ne dessiner que lorsqu'elle était seule.

« Merci. » Fit-elle finalement, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Elle était touchée par ces commentaires, même si elle voulait l'éviter, elle était profondément reconnaissante de l'attention de Véronica et de sa sincérité.

« Mais de rien, c'est vrai. Hum...je sais que c'est votre journal et tout, mais est-ce que je peux - »

« Tant que vous ne lisez pas les pages, allez-y. De toutes façons ça n'est pas comme si j'allais en faire quelque chose à présent. »

« Merci. »

Véronica se réinstalla et commença à feuilleté les pages du carnet à la recherche de croquis et de dessins.

Les premiers étaient surtout des représentations de lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De majestueux bâtiments de Londres, Paris, Rome et même une étrange tour avec un drôle de toit. Elle lu en dessous qu'il s'agissait d'un temple chinois. Il n'y avait aucun portrait dans toutes ces pages. Mais Véronica y prêta grande attention, se demandant ce que ce monde avait à offrir d'autre en dehors du Plateau et à part cette magnifique architecture.

Elle alla plus loin et découvrit des choses familières : des dessins rapides de Challenger, Roxton, Summerlee et Malone, tous les quatre sur la même page et semblant très...ternes. Puis d'autres lieux qu'ils avaient dû voir durant leurs quelques semaines de voyage. Tous les croquis des lieux qu'il y avait dans le carnet étaient très soignés et très nets. Rapidement, plus tard par rapport aux dates, il y eut quelques dessins d'animaux préhistoriques. Un T-Rex semblant très effrayant et un raptor à l'air féroce, un ptérodactyle et son nid, plus trois espèces végétarienne et un Homme-singe.

Le dessin suivant représentait la Treehouse avec une telle réalité que Véronica se demanda quand Marguerite avait pu le faire. Ca avait dû lui prendre un bon moment! Lorsqu'elle lui en fit part l'autre femme répondit :

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me lève si tard?! »

« Vous plaisantez? »

« Peut-être. »

Véronica, décidant qu'elle ne saurait jamais si c'était vrai ou non, continua de regarder le carnet. Trois pages plus tard il y avait un rapide croquis d'elle-même lançant un couteau. Elle avait l'air très...sauvage et jeune. Elle eut un sourire amusé et continua. Pendant un moment il y eut d'autres lieux qu'ils avaient visité : le village Zanga avec un rapide croquis d'Assai, une vue de la cité des Hommes-lézard avec Tribune,...et aussi la représentation de cette femme qui était venue du futur, Catherine Reilly. Le dessin était imprégné de doute et de mélancolie.

Puis finalement plus tard et plus récemment il y avait de nouveau des portraits. Un dessin de Challenger, ayant l'air très concentré sur ses expériences. On sentait même dans ce dessin son attention et son absorption dans son travail. Et on sentait aussi une pointe de respect de la part du dessinateur, ce qui arracha un sourire à Véronica qui comprit que ces dessins devaient dater de trois ou quatre mois, tout au plus, et que Marguerite, malgré ce qu'elle disait, l'appréciait finalement. Sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais dessiné avec autant de soin et aurait fait un simple croquis, magnifique et très représentatif mais sans âme, comme le tout premier des quatre hommes.

Puis un peu après il y en avait un nouveau de Summerlee, qui datait d'avant le portrait et visiblement avant sa disparition, assis au balcon avec sa pipe. Ici encore Véronica pouvait sentir ce sentiment de tendresse qui semblait émaner du dessin. Marguerite avait vraiment dû beaucoup l'aimer.

Plus loin il y avait un portrait de Ned. Sur le dessin le reporter avait un regard brillant et innocent, avec un petit sourire qui lui donnait un air doux et gentil. Il semblait curieux et émerveillé, mais aussi quelque part impulsif. C'était tout à fait lui ! Véronica eut un nouveau sourire en se disant qu'il avait l'air également trop curieux et ennuyeux. Ca devait être ainsi que le voyait Marguerite. Pourtant on sentait à travers le dessin qu'elle l'aimait bien, même s'il l'agaçait. Elle se demanda comment réagirait Ned s'il voyait cette représentation et s'il savait que l'héritière l'appréciait un minimum.

Elle tourna la page et marqua un temps d'arrêt, subjuguée. Le suivant était un portrait d'elle même, légèrement de profil. Ses cheveux retombaient autour de son visage. Elle semblait moins jeune que dans le premier croquis, nota t-elle avec intérêt. Marguerite avait dû cesser de la voir comme une jeune fille pour la considérer comme une égale. Sur le dessin ses yeux brillaient et semblaient pétiller de vie, d'honnêteté et d'espoir. Le sourire qui était inscrit sur son visage était totalement libre, joyeux et paisible. Elle avait l'air heureuse, gentille et volontaire. Les traits lui donnait également un air plus dur, plus fort et plus sombre, comme quelqu'un de bon mais qui avait déjà beaucoup vécu d'épreuves. Pourtant le dessin émettait une évidente brillance.

« Ouah. C'est comme ça que vous me voyez? »

« Hum? » Demanda Marguerite qui était replongée dans ses pensées.

« Le portrait que vous avez fait de moi. C'est comme ça que vous me voyez? »

L'héritière haussa les épaules.

« Je vous ai simplement représentée. C'est pas de ma faute si vous ressemblez à ça. » Fit-elle, mais Véronica savait qu'elle comprenait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais elle décida de ne rien ajouter.

Elle observa encore un moment le dessin, touchée de la manière dont l'autre femme la voyait. Puis elle tourna les pages. Plus tard elle tomba sur le portrait de Summerlee qu'elle avait vu avant. Puis le dernier portrait représentait John Roxton.

Le chasseur était assis par terre, un de ses pistolets dans la main, son chapeau posé à côté de lui. Il avait les cheveux courts et un de ces sourires taquins qu'il ne réservait qu'à Marguerite. Ses yeux étaient très brillants et clairs. Ils étaient comme voilés mais aussi et surtout attentifs, brillants et tendres. Il avait l'air à la fois dangereux et très doux, et Véronica pouvait sentir comme une aura autour de lui sur le dessin, une aura de puissance, de tendresse et de protection. Il émettait quelque chose de menaçant et de rassurant à la fois. Il était étrange que Marguerite, une femme forte et indépendante, capture dans son dessin cet aspect héroïque et protecteur de Roxton. Ca en disait long sur ses véritables sentiments et besoins. C'était très ambigu, mais il était évident de l'implication et du soin avec lesquels Marguerite avait fait ce dessin.

Si c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait Roxton, pas étonnant que son comportement envers lui soit si étrange et opposé. Un moment tout allait bien et l'autre elle le repoussait. Pourtant en voyant cette représentation Véronica pouvait pleinement voir les sentiments qui animaient Marguerite à l'égard de Roxton. Les mêmes qu'elle retrouvait dans les yeux du chasseur lorsqu'il regardait l'héritière. Même si ces deux-là étaient trop têtus pour s'en rendre compte!

Véronica secoua la tête, se retenant de faire une remarque à son amie. Elle tourna les pages pour découvrir les deux croquis les plus récents. Deux lieux qu'ils avaient visités il n'y avait pas longtemps, le dernier datait en fait de la semaine passée, tous deux magnifiquement retranscris. Elle ferma le journal. Sur la couverture sombre était inscrit en lettres d'or le prénom 'Marguerite' entouré d'un ovale.

« Ils sont tous magnifiques. Vous savez vraiment représenter chaque détail et imprégner vos dessins d'une véritable âme. »

Encore une fois l'autre femme haussa les épaules et tendit simplement la main. Véronica lui rendit son journal.

Soudainement Marguerite pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Quelque chose change. »

« Quoi? » Demanda Véronica, confuse.

« Quelque chose change dans la maison....C'est Roxton. Il est réveillé et il est entrain de s'habiller. »

A peine deux minutes plus tard Véronica pu entendre les pas du chasseur se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Comment vous avez fait pour le savoir ainsi? »

« Mais je n'en sais rien! Tout d'abord j'ai sentit quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère de la maison et puis ensuite je l'ai entendu. »

« Vous avez réussit à entendre ses mouvements d'ici?! »

« Ben oui! Mais seulement si j'écoute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive! » Fit-elle avec frustration, et aussi avec une légère peur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre corps doit simplement réagir à l'absence de l'un de vos sens. Peut-être que ça se calmera. »

Marguerite ne parut ni convaincue ni rassurée mais ne dit rien.

« Ca va si je descend un moment? »

« Oui oui bien sûr. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gardien! »

« Ok. Appelez si vous voulez quelque chose. »

Véronica sortit, repassant tout ce qu'elle avait apprit dans sa tête avec surprise, tristesse et inquiétude. Elle se demandait jusqu'où iraient les changements que subissait Marguerite...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	4. Confiance

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**L'ŒIL ESPRIT**

**Chapitre 4 : Confiance.**

Pendant que les quatre autres personnes prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Marguerite avait rapidement remis les pierres et la pochette dans le coffre et posé sa ceinture d'armes et son journal sur sa table de nuit. Elle s'était également changée, se fiant à sa connaissance de ses vêtements pour les choisir au toucher. Elle avait une chemise et un pantalon beige, et avait choisit de rester pieds nus.

Ca allait faire environ un quart d'heure que Véronica était partie et qu'elle était seule, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse et effrayée.

Si elle devait avoir peur ainsi tout le reste de sa vie, elle allait devenir dingue.

A chaque nouveau bruit elle sursautait et se demandait ce qu'il se passait. A chaque frottement elle était tentée de saisir son poignard qui était coincé dans son matelas ou carrément de prendre son pistolet de sa ceinture sur le meuble. Mais elle se retenait, se forçant à ne pas céder à la panique, jouant avec son collier de la main droite et le serrant dès qu'elle sentait son cœur battre trop vite. C'était fou ce qu'un simple bijou pouvait la rassurer, le simple contact du métal tiède contre sa paume et son cou pouvait la calmer.

Elle était dotant plus nerveuse qu'elle se demandait toujours ce qu'avait été cette présence horrible plus tôt. Et si jamais ça revenait?

« Marguerite? »

Elle sursauta de nouveau malgré elle. Avec tout ça elle n'avait même pas gardé ses sens en alerte et n'avait pas sentit la présence arriver. Stupide femme! Elle devrait apprendre à rester vigilante à l'avenir.

« Eh, ça va? C'est moi. »

« Roxton. » Souffla t-elle. Elle le sentit s'approcher et s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Véronica nous a dit que vous étiez réveillée. »

Elle acquiesça, toujours nerveuse mais rassurée par la présence du chasseur.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? »

« Non! Je ne suis pas invalide quand même! » Fit-elle d'un ton sec malgré elle.

« Je sais, c'était juste pour...enfin, je vais retourner... »

Il se leva et commença à partir et elle se sentit paniquer de nouveau, à son propre désarroi. Elle se leva.

« Roxton! Attendez, je...hum, je... »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, son inquiétude et son amour (bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer) supplantèrent sa colère et la peine qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

« Oui? Qu'y a t-il ? »

Elle soupira, sa tête légèrement baissée.

« Je ne veux pas...rester toute seule. »

« Bien sûr. Vous voulez que nous restions ici? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je sais que vous vouliez nettoyer les armes ce matin. »

« Bien, alors venez. »

Il lui prit tendrement la main et la guida jusqu'au salon, où Véronica s'apprêtait à peindre tandis que Malone écrivait de nouveau dans ses journaux au bureau. Challenger était installé à la table avec une de ses expériences. Les deux plus jeunes levèrent la tête en les voyant arriver et eurent un sourire.

« Bonjour, Marguerite. »

« Bonjour, Malone. »

Entendant cela Challenger releva enfin la tête de ce qu'il était après faire.

« Ah! Marguerite. Ravi de vous voir de retour parmi nous, ma chère. »

Roxton l'emmena jusqu'à la banquette où elle s'assit.

« Ca ira? »

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

Le chasseur s'installa alors en face de Challenger et débuta sa tâche de nettoyage.

Durant les 20 minutes suivantes, Marguerite, allongée sur la banquette, s'appliqua à tenter de relativiser et accepter sa situation, même si elle n'y parviendrait certainement jamais. Elle avait envie de tout son cœur de blâmer les autres pour ça. Challenger pour avoir fondé cette expédition, Véronica pour avoir suggéré ce petit voyage, Malone pour s'être désisté de la place qui aurait dû être la sienne au côté des chasseurs et Roxton pour l'avoir forcée à prendre la place du journaliste. Son sentiment de colère et d'injustice nourrissait cette rancœur. Mais leur présence si chaleureuse l'effaçait instantanément, quoi qu'elle puisse faire. Toute sa vie elle était restée debout grâce à la colère, la haine et l'égoïsme. Et pourtant à présent qu'elle en avait le plus besoin pour supporter sa cécité elle ne parvenait pas à les garder en elle. Elle était simplement confuse, triste, désespérée même face à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu d'un seul coup, et profondément effrayée. Pourtant, et elle en était la première surprise, seules ces quatre personne lui permettaient de ne pas devenir folle. Les présences qu'elle arrivait bien à définir à présent de ses amis autour d'elle lui produisait un effet de chaleur et de réconfort qui effaçait sa panique.

Elle se frotta doucement le front, sa migraine revenant à grands pas.

« Marguerite? Ca ne va pas? » Demanda immédiatement Roxton. Cet homme ne la lâchait jamais des yeux, décidément! '_Mais il a promit de toujours te surveiller, c'est un homme de parole, il est honnête' _lui rappela une petite voix.

« Juste un mal de tête. »

Elle 'vit' l'étrange aura de Véronica se diriger vers elle et sentit une main contre son front.

« Vous n'avez pas de température. C'est un bon signe. Je vais vous faire un thé contre la douleur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Marguerite entendit les pas de Roxton venir vers elle. Il l'aida gentiment à se redresser et à boire la tasse. Une fois que ce fut fait elle se rallongea.

« Dormez maintenant. » Lui dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

En quelques secondes elle fut endormie. Roxton prit une couverture et la recouvra avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe et de repartir vers la table. Il se fichait que ses sentiments soient visibles pour ses compagnons.

« Challenger? Elle ira bien, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. Elle aura besoin de repos dans les prochains jours. Marguerite est une femme en bonne santé.

Physiquement tout ira bien mais...je ne sais pas si moralement... »

« Vous craignez qu'elle ne craque? »

« Il y a toujours des chances, Malone. Ca n'est pas une femme qui aime dépendre des autres. Elle aime être indépendante, pour elle c'est essentiel, un impératif à sa sécurité propre. De plus pour dépendre d'autres personnes, il faut savoir faire confiance. »

« Et Marguerite ne sait pas comment le faire. » Comprit Véronica. « Elle se sentira en danger. »

« Non. » Coupa Roxton. « Ca aurait peut-être été le cas il y a un an, plus maintenant. Elle sait que nous sommes tous là. Sinon elle nous aurait déjà éloigné d'elle. Vous lui avez parlé ce matin Véronica. »

La blonde acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. Elle a été plus ouverte que d'habitude. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé faire certaines choses avant cela. »

« Vous pensez quoi? Qu'elle va nous laisser veiller sur elle? »

« Exactement, Malone. » Fit Roxton en regardant Marguerite dormir. « Elle va essayer de nous faire confiance. Et ça va être maintenant à nous de lui prouver que la confiance existe dans ce monde et que nous sommes des gens en qui elle peut en avoir sans crainte. »

« Nous le ferons, Roxton. » Dit Challenger.

« Ca semble une grande responsabilité, tout à coup. » Souffla Ned. Véronica lui sourit.

**8888888888**

Deux heures plus tard, seul Malone était toujours dans le salon. Roxton et Véronica étaient tous deux en bas, travaillant sur le générateur. Challenger était retourné dans son labo et Marguerite était toujours là endormie.

Le reporter avait toute son attention tournée sur son journal, ses pensées tournant dans sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tard il leva les yeux en entendant du bruit.

Marguerite était beaucoup plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardée. Elle toussa et bougea sur la banquette, murmurant des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de là où il était. Inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers elle, s'agenouillant à côté du lit de fortune.

La respiration de la jeune femme était saccadée, difficile et rapide. Son front était trempé de sueur.

« Non...non...je veux sortir... » Murmurait-elle d'une voix apeurée, terrifiée. Une voix enfantine. Malone fronça les sourcils. « Non...il fait trop noir...c'était pas ma faute...laissez-moi sortir...c'était pas moi...j'ai peur, pitié...non... »

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore. Malone passa une main sur son front, sentant qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre.

« Chut, Marguerite. Tout va bien. Réveillez-vous. »

Mais elle ne réagit pas et continua à murmurer ces mots encore et encore. Elle allait de plus en plus mal et ne réagissait pas aux appels de Malone.

« Et zut! »

Il se précipita au balcon.

« Véronica! Roxton! Véronica! » Appela t-il jusqu'à avoir une réponse de la jeune femme.

« Dépêchez-vous de monter! Marguerite ne va pas bien! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux chasseurs se précipitent vers l'élévateur. En attendant, Ned retourna auprès de son amie qui était très agitée.

« Marguerite? Calmez-vous. Marguerite! »

Roxton et Véronica se précipitèrent vers eux. John passa devant Malone et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en s'asseyant où avait été sa tête.

« Elle fait une crise de panique. » Dit Véronica.

« Marguerite! Marguerite! Réveillez-vous!! »

Finalement la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, sans ce calmer.

« Marguerite, c'est moi, Roxton! Calmez-vous, tout va bien. »

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras pour que la tête de la femme repose contre sa poitrine. Elle avait arrêté de se débattre mais ne respirait toujours pas bien et tremblait. Il la berça doucement pour la rassurer.

« Calmez-vous. Tout va bien, Marguerite. Chut. Respirez doucement. »

Elle murmura encore quelques mots le visage caché dans la chemise du chasseur mais se calma un peu. Au bout d'un moment sa respiration était un peu plus profonde, mais elle tremblait encore et n'était pas bien.

« Marguerite? Marguerite? »

Elle resta sans bouger et ne réagit pas à ses mots, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il allait demander aux autres d'appeler Challenger mais lorsqu'il bougea légèrement Marguerite le serra dans ses bras.

« Eh. Doucement. Je ne vais nul part. Je reste là. » Il échangea un regard inquiet avec ses deux amis tout en caressant le dos de la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Marguerite? Regardez-moi- » A ces mots, il reçut une tape assez violente derrière la tête de la part de Véronica et un regard furieux de Malone. Il s'en voulut automatiquement. « Désolé. Je veux dire, relevez-la tête. Tout va bien, Marguerite. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

La jeune femme se décala légèrement de lui sans ni le lâcher ni sortir de son mutisme. Il prit sa température.

« Elle a un peu de fièvre. » Dit-il à Véronica qui acquiesça et partit avec Malone demander à Challenger des herbes médicinales. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés Roxton redirigea son attention vers la jeune femme.

« Marguerite, il faut que vous vous calmiez. Tout va bien- »

« Vous trouvez? » Fit-elle faiblement mais avec une intonation sarcastique familière.

« Pas vraiment. Mais vous êtes en sécurité avec nous tous...avec moi. »

Elle ne dit rien puis finalement souffla:

« Je sais. »

« Bien. »

« Je veux pas être toute seule. » Dit-elle tout à coup avec une petite voix.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous ne le serez pas, Marguerite. » Il attendit un moment mais elle ne dit rien. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a effrayée? Le cauchemar? » A ces mots elle se serra plus contre lui. « Vous pouvez me parler. »

Elle mit quelques temps, jouant d'une main avec son collier, puis répondit d'une voix fragile:

« C'était un...souvenir. »

« Un mauvais souvenir. »

« Hum. Ca me fait peur. Je veux dire...c'est idiot. »

« Non. Ca ne l'est pas. Les peurs peuvent être irrationnelles. Mais elles ne sont jamais idiotes. Jamais. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Elle ne répondit pas, alors il décida d'utiliser une nouvelle tactique.

« Vous savez, j'ai une trouille bleue des taupes. » Fit-il sérieusement.

« Vous plaisantez? » Dit-elle, son intérêt piqué mais une expression douteuse au visage.

« Non. Je suis très sérieux. Et je ne vous permet pas de vous moquer. »

« Je ne me moque pas. C'est seulement l'idée du grand chasseur ayant peur d'une minuscule bestiole inoffensive. »

« Minuscule bestiole inoffensive?! »

« Sans rire. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elles? » Demanda t-elle tout à fait sérieusement.

« J'en sais rien. C'est plus fort que moi. Quand j'étais tout gosse mon oncle Ronald en avait amenée une alors que William et moi jouions dans le jardin. La taupe s'est échappée de ses mains et s'est mise à courir autour de nous. Sa façon de bouger, de gigoter. Rien qu'en y pensant ça me donne des frissons. Depuis ce temps là j'en ai une trouille pas possible. »

« Vous avez de la chance. On en voit pas souvent et elles vivent sous terre. »

« Oui. Je suppose que je peux en être reconnaissant. Ma réputation en souffrirait beaucoup si une taupe arrivait soudainement dans la pièce et que je sautais sur ma chaise! »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Oui. Je suppose que ça surprendrait. »

« Et vous? De quoi avez-vous peur? »

Automatiquement elle se referma sur elle-même.

« Marguerite, vous pouvez me le dire vous savez. Je vous ai bien confié un de mes plus grands secrets. Et vous ne le raconterez pas à tout le monde ou vous moquerez de moi? »

« Non! Bien sûr que non. »

« Je ne le ferais pas non plus. Je vous le promets. »

Elle resta un moment dans le silence et finalement parla doucement.

« Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai peur du noir complet. » Elle eut un sourire amer. « N'est-ce pas ironique? Je suis condamnée à vivre dans ma phobie pour le reste de ma vie. »

Presque inconsciemment il resserra sa prise sur elle.

« Vous ne resterez pas dans le noir seule. »

« Je ne le pourrais pas. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous peur du noir ainsi? »

Elle secoua la tête, jouant toujours avec son bijou.

« Je ne crois pas que- »

« Marguerite, faites-moi confiance. Je serais toujours là pour veiller sur vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit, non? »

Ses paroles raisonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme.

« J'ai...grandit dans une série de couvents et d'internats. » Dit-elle d'une voix sourde. « Vous le saviez? »

« Non. »

« D'abord en Angleterre puis aussi en Italie et en France. Jusqu'à mes 14 ans. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peu sûre de quelles informations révéler à cet homme. Voyant son trouble il déposa un doux baiser sur son front pour la rassurer. « Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ils m'ont laissée à la porte du premier couvent quand j'étais bébé. Etant donné que j'étais...seule et que je ne rentrais jamais dans un foyer, les professeurs et les nones me tenaient toujours pour responsable de tout. Pourtant je peux vous jurer que lorsque j'étais toute petite j'étais loin d'être comme maintenant. La première fois qu'ils l'ont fait, je crois que j'avais six ans. Ou peut-être sept. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su estimer exactement mon âge. Ils jugeaient utile pour me punir soit-disant de m'enfermer dans un placard désert. » John serra les dents en l'écoutant et en la sentant trembler à cause de ses horribles souvenirs. « Il faisait toujours noir complet à l'intérieur, je ne me distinguais même pas moi-même. Il y avait des tas de bestioles, je les entendais, je pouvais même les sentir, mais je ne les voyais pas. Et quand on est enfant on panique facilement. Ca ne les a pourtant jamais incité à ouvrir la porte pour autant. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir été déplacée dans un internat d'Italie un mois après qu'ils aient prit cette habitude. Mais depuis je ne suis jamais arrivé à me défaire de cette peur panique du noir. »

Il ferma les yeux en songeant à cette enfance perdue et gâchée. Une pointe de colère naquit en lui, dirigée contre ces personnes, adultes censés élever et protéger les enfants, qui avait ainsi maltraitée et traumatisée une fillette, certainement parce qu'elle était orpheline et une cible facile. C'était sûrement là qu'était né ce besoin en Marguerite d'être froide et insensible. Du moins en apparence. Et il n'osa même pas penser à ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'elle avait quitté les internats à seulement 14 ans.

« C'est une peur compréhensible. Une peur à laquelle vous êtes malheureusement obligée de faire face à présent. Mais je vous aiderais. »

Marguerite se blottit contre lui.

« Merci. »

Véronica arriva et lui fit boire une tasse de remède zanga. Marguerite tenta ensuite de se détendre et trouva cela beaucoup plus simple. Parce qu'elle se sentait libérée et protégée.

Parce qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Roxton.

Pourtant elle ne savait pas alors que le futur proche lui réservait encore bien des frayeurs...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	5. Terreurs

**Andra : **_Pr les taupes...en fait j'ai trouvé que ça...lol !! Et Marguerite reste un peu torturée ms rien de bien méchant...enfin, qd même pas mal ms bon...disons que j'ai un peu trop regardé de films ces derniers tps...un un en particulier...si tu connais en lisant àa tu devrais comprendre !! Merci pr tes commentaires en ts cas !!_

**Clari : **_Merci ! Quant au surnaturel dsl mais ce n'est pas finit. Puisqu'en réalité cette fic et sa suite traitent d'infos qu'on a dans la troisième saison de la série. Et je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu ou en a lu des résumés mais elle est très portée sur tout ce qui est magique, surnaturel, fantastique,... donc ça continuera un peu comme ça. Et vu que j'aime bien ça ça n'arrange pas les choses. Mais j'espère que ça va pas trop de te dérange, je ne détaille pas trop de toute façon (du moins si je compare avec certaines fics que j'ai lu...comparée à d'autres c'est peut être détaillé...). Bref, bye bye !_

Cette fic, bien que basée sur de l'action et du surnaturel est surtout une transition pour la suivante (dont j'ai déjà écrit sept chap). Mais ce travail sur ces deux fics n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait de mieux et j'en suis pas très fière. Mais bon. Je ne vous force pas à lire non plus, et puis vous savez : les goûts et les couleurs... !!! En réalité cette histoire est surtout là pour explorer les relations entre tous les persos. Surtout R/M, V/N ( en ce qui concerne l'amour) et M/V,...(je ne vs les écris pas tous) ( pr les amitiés quasi-familiales).

Bonne lecture !

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**L'ŒIL ESPRIT**

**Chapitre 5 : Terreurs.**

Cette nuit là Marguerite se réveilla soudainement. Elle se redressa et sonda les alentours. Tous ses compagnons étaient allés se coucher, rassurer qua sa fièvre ai passée. Roxton était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il avait dû se rendre dans sa chambre plus tard.

Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillée?

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle frissonna. Un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce et elle serra ses bras contre elle dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Mais cet étrange froid avait pénétré en elle.

Elle sentit une présence dans le couloir puis entendit quelqu'un marcher rapidement devant sa porte pour aller plus loin. Prudemment et silencieusement elle se leva et s'arrêta à la sortie de sa chambre. Il y avait bien une présence mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle était ni à la définir.

« Roxton? Est-ce que c'est vous? » Murmura t-elle.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Le silence se fit soudainement plus lourd. Elle entendit respirer, une respiration sifflante, difficile. C'était à à peine un mètre devant elle.

Le cœur de Marguerite s'accéléra et elle se mit à trembler, et cette fois le froid n'y était pour rien.

Une présence brumeuse et glacée se forma dans son esprit, gelant son sang.

Qui était-ce? Qu'était-ce? Qu'est-ce que ça lui voulait?

Elle le sentit et l'entendit vaguement avancer dans sa direction. Il fit un pas, ses pieds frottant désagréablement contre le sol, comme s'il se traînait.

Elle en fit un en arrière, terrifiée.

Elle était glacée, mortellement apeurée. Jamais dans sa vie entière elle n'avait éprouvé ces sensations que lui faisaient endurer cette chose.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et ce fut à peine si elle s'en rendit compte, trop focalisée sur cette présence.

Celle-ci fit deux pas en avant et Marguerite recula d'autant. En bougeant il émit un étrange, long et torturé soupir, qui le rendit encore plus terrifiant.

Il se mit à murmurer des mots dans son souffle, et la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'était capable de les entendre qu'à cause de ses nouveaux sens aiguisés.

**« Respirer. Je ne peux plus respirer. Ils ont écrasé ma poitrine. Respirer. Douleurs. Je ne veux pas mourir. »**

Ses mots étaient espagnols, pourtant Marguerite, même si elle savait que les conquistadors étaient venus sur le Plateau, n'avait jamais vu un peuple maîtrisant cette langue dans ce pays.

Des frissons parcoururent son corps et ses larmes continuèrent.

La présence, un homme, comme elle le savait à présent, fit un nouveau pas.

Elle voulut reculer mais se retrouva coincée contre le mur. Il s'approcha encore, se traînant, et le froid qu'il émettait alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle la consuma. La présence trouble dans son esprit prit soudainement des traits, formants une face brouillée, comme recouverte par une brume.

Il avait un visage gris, des cheveux blancs, tout dans son apparence était pâle, terne. Ses jouent et ses orbites étaient profondes, et à l'intérieur elle pu discerner deux yeux. Des yeux blancs, éteints. Sans vie.

Elle eut envie de hurler mais ce froid l'empêchait d'émettre un son.

Lorsqu'elle cru que cet homme allait la frapper, un vent encore plus glacé l'entoura et, dans un dernier lourd et effrayant soupir, il s'évanouit dans les airs, emportant avec lui cette atmosphère silencieuse, livide et gelée.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre.

Elle eut à peine conscience d'entendre des pas s'approcher d'elle, de sentir des bras l'entourer et de discerner des voix la rassurant. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, enfin réchauffée sous ses couvertures, qu'elle sortit assez de sa torpeur pour discerner les quatre présences de ses amis autour d'elle. Des présences très inquiètes. Mais très rassurantes.

Elle sentit enfin distinctement la main de Roxton sur son visage et dans ses cheveux et les échanges de paroles inquiètes entre les trois autres plus loin.

« ...ne sais pas. » Disait Challenger. « C'est peut-être une autre crise d'angoisse. C'est fort possible. Mais ça n'explique pas la basse température de son corps. A quelques degrés près et quelques temps en plus ça aurait été l'hypothermie. C'est vraiment étrange. »

« D'autant plus qu'aucun de nous n'a eu froid et que Roxton a dit qu'elle n'a pas répondu à ses appels. » Fit Véronica.

Marguerite bougea, légèrement inconfortable. Si Roxton était dans le couloir assez longtemps pour l'appeler plusieurs fois et qu'il n'avait rien dit ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas vu cet homme en face d'elle, ni sentit ce froid. Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours? Devenait-elle complètement folle? Voilà qu'elle se mettait à voir, sentir et entendre des choses que personne d'autre ne remarquait!

Bon. Il lui était arrivé de sentir parfois certaines choses, comme des instincts prémonitoires, ce genre de petits avertissements bien utiles pour sa survie, et d'avoir des rêves la prévenant également. Il lui était arrivé des choses étranges avant le Plateau, principalement durant son très court temps en tant que Médium, expériences qu'elle ne comptait ni raconter ni réexpérimenter. Car même si ça avait été intéressant en soi, ça avait été surtout très effrayant. Et il y avait aussi son don pour les langues et cette histoire de Morigan qui, elle en était certaine même si tout le monde semblait avoir oublié sauf elle, n'était pas une fantaisie de son imagination.

Mais ça!

« Marguerite, vous allez bien? »

Elle choisit de ne rien leur dire. Vu comme elle elle réagissait, elle n'avait pas envie que tous la prennent pour une folle! Donc elle choisit de jouer les ignorantes à la place.

« John? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre? Tous? »

Elle sentit un éclair d'inquiétude puis de surprise chez le chasseur. Il était très proche d'elle et, comme elle avait pu le faire avec Véronica, elle pouvait sentir ses émotions. Il devait être étonné qu'elle ait su que les autres étaient là également. Elle sentait aussi en lui une autre émotion. Quelque chose de profond et de fort. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était...

« Vous ne vous en souvenez pas? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Nous vous avons retrouvée glacée dans le couloir, tremblante. Vous étiez à demi-consciente. »

« Ah? C'est bizarre, je ne m'en souviens pas. Peut-être que j'ai marché dans mon sommeil. »

« Peut-être. » Dit-il. « Il est encore très tôt. Il faut qu'on prenne tous du repos. Mais vous ne devez pas rester seule. Non! » Ajouta t-il lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Ca ne souffre aucune discussion. Véronica? »

« Pas de problème. Je vais chercher le petit matelas et mes affaires. »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon! Je suis très bien seule! Je suis une grande fille je vous signale! »

« Calmez-vous. C'est seulement temporaire. Le temps que vous alliez mieux. S'il vous plaît. »

Le ton de sa voix fit fondre la jeune femme. Cet homme avait déjà beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur elle. Elle finit par accepter, bien trop fatiguée et inquiète envers sa situation pour refuser. Et le connaissant si elle l'avait fait il se serait installé lui-même dans sa chambre. Et il était hors de question que cet homme s'installe dans cette pièce!! Enfin...sauf sous certaines..._Eh! Garde ton esprit sur les problèmes en mains, Marguerite! _Se dit-elle. Bref, Roxton serait bien trop content de pouvoir passer son temps dans cette pièce et certainement tenter, comme il le faisait toujours, d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Non, vraiment, mieux valait Véronica. En plus du politiquement correct du fait que c'était une femme il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle était un peu moins curieuse que John et qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Sans compter qu'avoir Roxton avec elle dans la pièce aurait tendance à l'embrouiller, à son propre chagrin.

Finalement les hommes quittèrent la pièce et, une fois Véronica bien installée, tous replongèrent dans le sommeil.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain la matinée se passa plutôt bien. Véronica aida Marguerite à prendre sa douche, bien que la jeune femme se débrouillait déjà très bien.

Plus tard Malone, Roxton et elle se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon, discutant de tout et de rien. Marguerite s'ennuyait énormément, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'écouter. Sa vie c'était l'action, même si elle aimait de temps à autres traîner sans rien faire. Mais ça c'était quand elle avait un bon livre sous la main, son carnet ou ses pierres à tailler! Etre aveugle allait la tuer lentement mais sûrement d'ennui et de désespoir.

Les deux hommes discutaient des courses de chevaux qu'ils avaient eut l'occasion de voir au pays, se bataillant gentiment sur la qualité des écuries d'Angleterre et des Etats-Unis tout en nettoyant les ustensiles qu'ils avaient utilisé pour faire de nouvelles balles. Marguerite les écoutaient d'une oreille distraite tout en jouant avec son pendentif. Challenger et Véronica entrèrent dans la pièce et les rejoignirent.

Malone s'exclama sur quelque chose et poussa sans le voir le tube de verre emplit de poudre, qui tomba de la table.

« Malone!! » Cria Roxton, mortifié à l'idée de perdre cette poudre et de devoir récurer le plancher pour la ramasser.

« C'est pas vrai! » Grogna le reporter en tentant maladroitement de le rattraper.

Marguerite, qui avait la tête tournée de l'autre côté, tendit rapidement un bras et rattrapa le tube d'un geste sûr à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle le reposa doucement devant le reporter.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes suite à ses actions. Mais Marguerite n'y fit pas attention et retourna dans ses pensées, recommençant à jouer avec son médaillon.

Les autres échangèrent des regards médusés.

« Er...Marguerite? Marguerite? »

« Hum? Quoi, Malone? » Fit-elle d'un air ennuyé en sortant de sa rêverie.

Roxton ne tint plus:

« Comment avez-vous fait ça?!! »

« Huh? Oh! Je...hum...j'ai réagit par instinct...je ne sais pas...je l'ai sentit tomber, je l'ai vu dans mon esprit. »

« Incroyable. » Souffla Challenger.

« Eh bien, en tous cas c'est rassurant de savoir que vous êtes toujours une femme pleine de ressources. » Sourit Roxton.

« Et ne l'oubliez pas, my Lord. »

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

Plus tard au dîner les conversation allaient bon train. Marguerite n'arrivait pas à trouver l'appétit et se servait de son nouveau 'truc' pour jouer avec sa fourchette et un bout de pain. Mais elle cessa tout mouvement en sentant la température de la pièce chuter.

Les autres continuaient leur conversation sans n'avoir rien remarqué.

Marguerite se concentra pour ignorer les sensations à présent trop familières de son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Sa respiration se bloqua puis s'accéléra avec sa peur.

La présence brumeuse et froide se matérialisa plus loin dans le salon, dos à elle. Marguerite ne bougea pas d'un pouce, figée. Des murmures zangas raisonnèrent dans son esprit, aussi clairement que si on les lui avait murmurés à l'oreille :

**« Je voulais seulement aller l'aider. Seulement. Mais lui est revenu. Moi pas. Je l'aimais. Pour lui j'ai tout perdu, et j'y ai gagné une lance profondément plantée dans le ventre. Nous voulions fonder une famille. Ca fait si mal. »**

Même si ça n'était que des murmures pleins de douleur, Marguerite pouvait dire que la voix était féminine et jeune. Elle sentit la présence de la Zanga s'approcher derrière elle, toujours murmurant des mots sans vraiment de sens.

Les jointures de Marguerite étaient devenues blanches tellement elle serrait sa fourchette. Du sang commença à couler d'une coupure à la paume. Une larme de frayeur coula sur sa joue gauche. Et elle tremblait autant de froid que de peur.

Mais elle ne remarqua rien de tout ça, et n'entendait ni ne sentait plus les autres autour d'elle, prisonnière de l'atmosphère glacée et de la menace qui pesait derrière elle. Menace qui s'approchait...s'approchait...s'approchait...

Roxton rigola à quelque chose que dit Ned à son côté, et tourna la tête en face de lui où était assise Marguerite qui était décidément trop silencieuse en ce moment. Lorsque son regard tomba sur elle il perdit tout sourire.

« Marguerite?! »

Les trois autres tournèrent immédiatement leur tête vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas réagit à l'appel du Lord.

« Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe! » S'exclama Ned en voyant l'état et l'expression terrorisée de son amie.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, du moins pas à eux. Elle tourna lentement et légèrement la tête derrière elle, comme si elle cherchait à vérifier quelque chose.

« Marguerite!! » Appela John. Lui et les trois autres étaient totalement mystifiés.

Et soudainement leur amie respira mieux et se détendit d'un seul coup.

Véronica, à côté de la jeune femme, prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec les autres.

« Elle est glacée. » Constata t-elle. « Et elle tremble. »

« Marguerite? » Appela Roxton encore une fois.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'appliqua à respirer profondément. Véronica fronça les sourcil et lâcha la main droite de la jeune femme pour prendre la gauche. Elle ouvrit gentiment la poigne de son amie. La fourchette tomba au sol, frappant le bois dans un bruit sourd. Marguerite sursauta, tandis que Véronica plaçait une serviette sur la coupure de sa main.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda Challenger.

L'héritière ne répondit pas mais bascula dangereusement sur sa chaise. Seuls ses réflexes permirent à Véronica de la rattraper à temps et de la replacer correctement.

« Oh là. Doucement. » Elle la maintint le temps que les vertiges passent. Roxton s'était déplacé et était à présent de l'autre côté de Marguerite.

« Que s'est-il passé, Marguerite? » Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Roxton continua. « Et pas de mensonge, cette fois. Vous vous souvenez très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, n'est-ce pas? »

« Doucement, ne la brusquez pas. » Fit Challenger après avoir prit le pouls de Marguerite.

Véronica avait terminé de nettoyer la coupure et lâcha la main de l'héritière, mais celle-ci lui saisit la sienne.

« Véronica? »

« Oui? »

« Votre amie Zanga, la cousine d'Assai, qui est morte le mois dernier, celle qui allait se marier - »

« Daria. » Acquiesça la jeune femme, confuse sur le comportement de son amie. Elle échangea un regard interloqué avec les hommes.

« Elle est morte empalée par une lance, non? Elle est allée aider son ami contre des Chasseurs de Têtes et a prit la lance à sa place, non? »

« Oui! » Souffla Véronica, stupéfaite. « Comment le savez-vous?! »

« J'ai un gros problème. » Fit Marguerite.

Roxton hocha la tête, un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Il semblerait. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi, Véronica? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Demain, j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher Loryin et que vous la rameniez ici. »

« Mais, Loryin, l'Ancienne? Mais comment la connaissez-vous? Moi-même je ne lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois il y a des années! Les Anciens parlent rarement aux gens étrangers à leur peuple! »

« Moi je n'ai rien fait. C'est elle qui est venue me parler la seconde fois que nous sommes allés au village au début de notre arrivée ici. Elle viendra. »

« J'irai. »

« Je partirai avec elle. » Dit Malone.

Marguerite ferma les yeux et souffla.

« Merci. »

Roxton chassa sa curiosité et son inquiétude et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Roxton!! Posez-moi à terre! »

« Oh non. Je vais vous amener jusqu'à votre lit, vous devez vous reposer. Et n'essayez pas d'argumenter vous êtes éreintée. »

Mais la jeune femme ne dit plus rien et se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut installée elle sentit que Roxton était toujours près d'elle.

« Vous voulez quelque chose? » Demanda t-elle.

« Pas spécialement. Je...suis... »

« Inquiet. » Finit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ouais, je suppose. » Rit-il. « Mais pas seulement. Marguerite, si vous avez des problèmes- »

« Loryin sera là demain soir, John. Si elle ne peut pas m'aider, alors il sera temps de s'inquiéter vraiment. D'accord? »

La voix douce qu'elle avait utilisé lui arracha un sourire de tendresse. Il se pencha sur elle et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres, surveillant son expression. D'habitude ses yeux lui auraient dit ce qu'elle ressentait, mais plus à présent. A sa grande surprise elle ne parut pas prise de court par son baiser, comme si elle s'y attendait ou l'avait sentit venir.

« C'était pour quoi, ça? » Dit-elle.

« Hum...je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est vous, simplement. »

Elle sourit. Au fond d'elle-même elle était profondément soulagée que son handicap n'est rien changé pour Roxton. Soudainement elle se sentit plus légère.

Véronica entra à ce moment-là. Voyant les expressions de ses deux amis elle se sentit coupable d'avoir certainement interrompu quelque chose.

« Ah. J'allais partir me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit, mesdames. »

« Bonne nuit, Roxton. »

« Bonne nuit, John. »

Il sortit et Véronica ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi? » Fit Marguerite, ennuyée.

« Non, rien. »

L'autre femme grogna et s'emmitoufla dans son drap avant de fermer les yeux. Véronica s'installa sur le matelas et souffla les bougies.

Une demi-heure plus tard la voix douce de Marguerite cassa le silence de la chambre.

« Vous ne dormez pas. » Dit-elle.

Véronica bougea pour faire face à la jeune femme. Sur son lit Marguerite n'avait pas bougée, tournée vers elle, une main serrant son précieux collier qui n'était plus autour de son cou. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et Véronica aurait pu jurer qu'elle dormait si elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler.

« Vous savez que c'est vraiment effrayant quand vous faites ça?! »

Marguerite eut un petit rire.

« Désolée! »

« Vraiment, vous êtes la personne la plus étrange et la plus surprenante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je suppose que ça doit faire partie du personnage mystérieux. »

« Huuuum. Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

« Argh! Cessez de faire ça! C'est énervant. »

Marguerite sourit avec amusement, espiègle. Ca faisait du bien de rire après tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Vous avez conscience...que ça fait un jour et demi qu'on ne sait pas disputées? » Fit soudainement Véronica.

« Non, c'est vrai? Seigneur, on se relâche! Si ça vous manque je peux arranger ça tout de suite. Je suis certaine de pouvoir vous dire une remarque ou deux qui vous mettraient en colère, vous blesseraient ou vous vexeraient. »

« Euh, non. Non merci, ça va très bien comme ça! En fait j'aime assez cette trêve. C'est reposant. »

« On arrive déjà à moins se disputer que durant les premiers mois. » Remarqua l'héritière.

« Sûrement! Peut-être qu'on arrive à mieux se comprendre. »

« Ou peut-être qu'on arrive simplement à plus encaisser ou à relativiser. » Fit Marguerite avec sarcasme.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse deux minutes! » Répliqua Véronica.

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter? »

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Non. J'étais sérieuse. »

« Pas dans le sens où je l'entend. Vous êtes incapable de rester simple dans une conversation qui tourne sérieusement. »

« Je peux être très sérieuse. »

« Sûrement. Mais vous détournez tout de même la conversation par des remarques ou des sarcasmes dès qu'elle s'approche trop d'un sujet que vous n'aimez pas. Comme votre vie, vos intentions, vos sentiments. En fait dès qu'elle prend une tournure trop personnelle. »

« Humph. On croirait entendre Roxton. »

« Ah, alors il y a quelque chose de personnel entre vous et Roxton? » Fit légèrement Véronica. Elle sentait que ce qu'elle avait dit avant touchait trop à la vérité pour Marguerite et que celle-ci s'éloignait d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle revienne sur un terrain moins miné pour ne pas que l'autre femme se referme complètement.

« Et entre vous et Malone? » Rétorqua Marguerite au tac-o-tac.

« Bon ok, on laisse les hommes de côté. » Fit immédiatement Véronica.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas, Marguerite? Vous devez être fatiguée. »

L'autre femme soupira.

« Je ne tiens pas à m'endormir. Et vous? Vous n'avez pourtant aucun problème pour dormir d'habitude. »

Véronica laissa de côté sa question sur le comment Marguerite savait ça et se demanda à la place si elle voulait lui en parler. Après tout c'était un sujet que l'autre femme avait toujours retourné contre elle.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous mentez très mal. »

« Et vous vous évitez les questions. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Très bien. » Souffla Marguerite. « Je ne veux pas m'endormir parce que d'une, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un nouveau cauchemar et deux, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être endormie si l'une de ces horribles présences fantomatiques réapparaît. »

« Ce sont des fantômes? » Demanda doucement Véronica.

« J'en sais rien. Oui, je suppose. Mais ce sont plus des...restes d'esprits qu'autre chose. Et ils sont très froids. »

« Vous en avez vu un la nuit dernière? »

« Hum. Un espagnol. Habituellement je n'aurais rien contre le fait de faire des révisions linguistiques mais là, c'est un peu trop... »

« Effrayant? »

« Oui. » Murmura Marguerite.

Véronica attendit un peu avant de parler doucement.

« Je ne veux pas dormir parce qu'en ce moment je ne cesse de rêver de mes parents. »

Marguerite acquiesça. C'était logique que la jeune femme ait hésité à lui en parler. Elle n'avait fait que de la chercher sur ce sujet par des remarques sarcastiques et mesquines depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Ca n'était pas vraiment qu'elle voulait blesser Véronica ou lui faire perdre espoir, puisque elle-même était dans presque le même cas qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Je rêve des derniers moments qu'on a passé tous les trois puis du matin où ils sont partis. Et des jours interminables à les attendre sans nouvelles. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'on est dans la période à laquelle ils ont disparus il y a douze ans. » Dit doucement la native.

Quelques temps plus tard Marguerite murmura :

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Véronica, réellement curieuse. Ca n'était pas la réaction habituelle de l'autre femme. « Vous avez toujours pensé- »

« Ce que je pense importe peu. Je suis trop pessimiste ou trop réaliste, comme vous préférez. Et mon opinion ne compte pas vraiment là-dedans. C'est le vôtre qui importe. Et garder espoir c'est toujours mieux. »

« Même si je garde espoir pour rien? » Demanda Véronica, tentant de comprendre le changement soudain de discours chez l'autre femme.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qui importe. C'est l'espoir qui est important dans tout ça. Ca vous donne la force de continuer. »

« Mais on peut être réaliste tout en espérant, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que vous faites. »

« Pardon? Qui vous dit que je cherche quelque chose, à part des richesses bien sûr. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être votre manière de vous battre pour continuer, peut-être votre détermination à chercher, ou peut-être votre regard et votre expression lorsque vous pensiez avant, debout au balcon. »

« Ca peut s'interpréter différemment. » Rétorqua Marguerite, sachant malgré tout que ça ne servait à rien de nier.

« Mais bien sûr. »

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence.

« Je ne vois toujours pas...en quoi c'est effrayant de rêver des derniers moments que vous avez passés avec eux. Au moins vous avez des souvenirs qui nourrissent vos rêves. »

« Vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, auquel vous teniez par-dessus tout? Ou fait des choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, qui resteront gravées dans votre esprit pour toujours? »

Marguerite eut un sourire amer.

« Ca oui. »

« Eh bien, ça fait du mal lorsqu'on y repense. Qu'on repense à ce qu'on a perdu et qui pourrait bien avoir disparu pour toujours. Parfois, j'aimerais me rappeler de chaque détail de chaque minute passée avec eux. Et parfois je préférerais tout oublier. »

« Je comprend ça. »

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucun souvenir de vos parents? »

« Non. Ce qu'on ne connaît pas ne peut nous faire du mal, je suppose. »

« Il faut vraiment que vous réappreniez à mentir. »

« Ca va! »

« Vous les avez cherchés? »

_Si seulement vous saviez ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une chance de retrouver une trace, au moins pour un simple nom. Si seulement vous saviez pourquoi je suis vraiment ici. _Songea Marguerite.

« J'ai cessé d'espérer les voir un jour. Je suppose que s'ils m'ont abandonné sans nouvelle depuis si longtemps c'est qu'ils avaient aucune envie de me voir ou de me connaître. »

« Alors que cherchez-vous? »

« Une raison. » Répondit finalement l'héritière. Véronica acquiesça, songeant combien ça devait être atroce d'être laissée complètement seule sans savoir pourquoi. On devait avoir d'énormes doutes et certainement songer que le problème venait de soi-même. Il ne devait alors pas être très difficile de développer une colère intense contre le monde entier. Soudainement le comportement de Marguerite prenait une nouvelle dimension.

« Et vous n'avez jamais rien trouvé? »

« C'est à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais existé sur cette planète, tout comme moi. Pas un seul papier officiel, pas de nom, pas de dates, absolument rien. De vrais fantômes. Même mon acte de naissance est introuvable. » _Enfin presque_, finit-elle pour elle-même. Xhan en avait un exemplaire, s'il ne mentait pas. Marguerite s'était toujours dit que le papier pouvait très bien être un faux ou pas le sien. Mais vu le manque de piste qu'elle avait, elle était prête à prendre ce risque.

« C'est vraiment étrange. Dans votre monde tout est très réglementé, non? »

« Oui. Mais vous n'avez pas dit que j'étais l'une des personnes les plus étranges que vous avez rencontrées? »

« En effet! »

Véronica ferma les yeux, ses souvenirs revenant par vague. « Des fois » Commença t-elle. « je donnerais tout pour qu'ils soient là avec moi. Et des fois, j'ai presque peur de les retrouver. Ca fait douze années, tellement de choses ont changées depuis. J'ai changée. »

« Je suis certaine que vos parents vous aimeraient telle que vous êtes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas. Vous êtes belle, honnête, capable, généreuse. »

« Houlà. Vous avez conscience que parfois vous êtes une personne très respectable et amicale? Ca fait vraiment bizarre. » Sourit Véronica.

« Oh. Je suppose que ça pourrait faire du mal à ma réputation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne risque pas de durer. Demain je serais égale à mes habitudes. »

« J'en doute pas! Merci, tout de même. »

« Hum. »

Elles cessèrent de parler. Toutes deux assez stupéfaites d'avoir eu une telle discussion et d'avoir trouvé ça facile et agréable. Elles avaient un sentiment étrange, mais aucune ne fut en mesure de le comprendre. Finalement elles laissèrent ça de côté et réussirent à retrouver le sommeil.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	6. Spectres glaciaux

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**L'ŒIL ESPRIT**

**Chapitre 6 : Spectres glaciaux. **

Roxton observa Marguerite prudemment. La jeune femme fit quelques petits allés et retours dans l'espace vide du salon, puis finalement soupira et s'assit sur une chaise. Il était environ 13 heure,

Malone et Véronica était partis comme prévu à l'aube pour le village Zanga et Challenger travaillait encore dans son labo. Mais si Marguerite avait été calme durant ces derniers jours, depuis ce matin elle ne supportait plus sa cécité et était sujette à des crises de rejet et de colère. Manifestement ce que le scientifique redoutait était entrain de se produire et Roxton était à court d'idées. Dès qu'elle le sentait s'approcher de lui, Marguerite dirigeait sa rage contre lui.

Roxton se sentait totalement impuissant face à ce qui lui arrivait et s'en voulait. Il était évident que l'état de Marguerite deviendrait dangereux si elle ne parvenait à accepter sa condition, et que son état de colère retomberait en état de dépression. Roxton avait déjà été témoin de ce genre de choses pendant et après la guerre et ça n'était vraiment pas bon. Et il ne voyait pas du tout comment aider la jeune femme.

Finalement Marguerite se recroquevilla sur la chaise et ne bougea plus. Le chasseur soupira et s'assit, bien décidé à garder un œil sur elle.

**8888888888**

Véronica et Malone arrivèrent au village Zanga un peu avant midi. Assai vint tout de suite les accueillir.

« Véronica! Ned! Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir, mes amis. »

« Bonjour, Assai. » Répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire stressé, ce que son amie repéra tout de suite.

« Que se passe t-il? » Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

Véronica soupira.

« Nous avons de gros problèmes, Assai. Marguerite est aveugle. »

« Quoi? Oh non. Depuis combien de temps? »

« Une semaine environ. » Elle lui expliqua brièvement ce qui était arrivé. Assai était attristée par cette nouvelle. Parmi les zangas, Marguerite était une très grande énigme et ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment son étrange comportement. Assai savait en revanche combien les autres explorateurs l'estimaient à présent et combien l'héritière les avait aidé au fil des mois. De plus, la jeune femme était tout de même à présent une amie d'Assai.

« Nous devons voir l'Ancienne Loryin. »

« Loryin? Pourquoi? »

« Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas trop moi-même. En revanche Marguerite a été formelle. Peux-tu nous conduire à elle? »

Assai acquiesça et les mena dans un coin reculé du village.

« Cette hutte est la sienne. Il vaut mieux que vous y alliez directement seuls. »

Véronica et Malone acquiescèrent et entrèrent. L'endroit était petit et plutôt sombre, comme beaucoup d'habitations zangas, mais très net et propre. Une vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux marrons lumineux était assise sur une chaise dans un coin. Sa tunique grise prouvait sa condition d'Ancienne respectée du village.

**« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. » **Dit-elle en zanga. **« Cela fait bien longtemps, Mlle Véronica. »**

Véronica hocha la tête en signe de salut. La première fois qu'elle avait parlé avec cette femme lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans, ça n'avait duré que trois minutes et avait été très mystérieux. Mais déjà à l'époque elle s'était adressée à elle de cette étrange manière en la saluant respectueusement par 'Mlle Véronica' et en la vouvoyant. Pourtant les Anciens ne vouvoyaient personne, même pas leur chef, car c'était à eux que revenaient le respect. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle avait droit à un tel traitement privilégié. La blonde n'avait jamais parlé aux quatre autres Anciens et elle ne les avait même jamais vu en fait, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient tous âgés et très sages.

**« Bonjour, Madame Loryin. » **Répondit-elle avec respect. **« C'est un honneur pour moi que de vous revoir. »**

**« L'honneur est partagé. Je suppose que votre jeune ami est le fameux raconteur d'histoires dont les habitants parlent tous. »**

**« En effet, Ned Malone. »**

**« Il a un grand cœur. Le dénommé Malone est un homme qui se cherche encore, mais dont le courage n'a d'égal que sa noblesse. Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes ici, Mlle Véronica. »**

**« Non, c'est vrai. Notre amie a besoin de vous. »**

**« Ah. Celle que vous appelez Krux. C'est elle qui vous a envoyé à moi. »**

**« Oui. Il y a eu un accident et elle est aveugle à présent. Mais depuis il lui arrive des choses étranges. »**

**« Je vois. Alors Mlle Marguerite aurait écouté mes paroles. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il faut que nous allions chez vous le plus vite possible. Son temps est certainement compté à présent. Et sa vie doit être sauvée impérativement. Elle ne peut être perdue maintenant. »**

Loryin se leva, prit un vieux sac de tissu et le rempli d'objets et d'ingrédients que Véronica était bien incapable d'identifier. Malone avait observé l'échange, se demandant ce que les deux femmes s'étaient dit. La seule chose qu'il avait comprit était « Bonjour » et les noms. Il avait d'ailleurs été assez mal à l'aise lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'elles parlaient de lui. Il prit note de demander à Véronica une traduction plus tard. En dix minutes ils furent sur le chemin du retour après avoir salué Assai.

Véronica observa Loryin, intriguée. Elle se retenait de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Pourquoi l'Ancienne la respectait-elle autant, plus que la propre princesse de son village? Et il n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme que 'Mlle' Marguerite avait visiblement droit au même traitement. Et pourquoi la vieille Zanga avait-elle dit 'Celle que vous appelez Krux' ? Comment étaient-ils censés l'appeler? N'était-ce pas son nom? D'autant plus que Loryin semblait porter en assez haute estime son amie. Et pourquoi sa vie semblait-elle si importante pour elle? On aurait dit qu'elle était indispensable ou très précieuse.

Tout ça était vraiment trop étrange.

**8888888888**

Ils arrivèrent à la Treehouse au coucher du soleil. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon ils virent Roxton tenir une Marguerite visiblement tremblante.

« Ca s'est reproduit? » Demanda Malone.

Le chasseur acquiesça.

« Deux fois cet après-midi. »

Véronica présenta Loryin aux autres. La Zanga s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Marguerite. Roxton s'écarta.

**« Mlle Marguerite. »**

**« Ancienne Loryin. »**

Leur salutation était très formelle, ce qui étonna Véronica. Elle réprima un sourire en voyant les hommes frustrés de ne rien comprendre.

**« Cela fait un bout de temps. »**

**« En effet. Merci d'être venue. »**

**« J'effectue mon devoir. »**

**« Votre devoir? Mais je ne suis pas zanga. »**

**« Non, Mlle. Pas Zanga, en effet. Mais Mlle Véronica et vous m'avez demandée, et il était donc de mon devoir de répondre. »**

**« Je ne comprend pas. »**

**« Je sais. Et depuis que nous avons parlé la dernière fois, avez-vous suivi la lumière? »**

Marguerite eut un petit sourire de dérision.

**« J'ai certainement suivi quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas si c'était la lumière. »**

**« Ca devait l'être, puisque vous êtes encore là. Alors, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi? »**

**« Je sais que vous savez pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »**

**« Vous savez autant que moi ce que c'est. La perte de votre vue a rétabli en vous certaines habilités qui vous étaient auparavant encore inaccessibles mais que vous possédiez. Mais malheureusement avec elles est venu quelque chose d'indésirable. »**

**« Oh là. Je ne vous suis plus. Comment ça, certaines habilités? Le développement de mes sens et de mes réflexes? »**

**« Des capacités cachées en vous en cas de besoin comme ici. Une sorte d'arrière-garde si vous voulez. Mais ça n'est pas cela qui vous inquiète. Vous les sentez à présent. »**

**« Les sentir?! C'est un euphémisme! Je veux qu'ils disparaissent! » **Fit Marguerite, son ton sarcastique retrouvé, mais voilé par une peur bien discernable.

**« Mais ils sont toujours là et l'ont toujours été. Simplement très peu peuvent les voir. Et ils n'aiment pas être vus. »**

**« Je suppose que ça n'a rien de réjouissant. »**

**« Ils voudront se débarrasser de vous. »**

**« J'avais comprit. » **Répliqua t-elle dans son souffle, cynique.

**« Je ne peux vous protéger de ça, Mlle Marguerite. En revanche je peux créer une potion qui vous cachera à leurs sens et eux aux vôtres. Mais jamais ça n'a été fait et ça comporte énormément de risques. »**

**« Je m'en moque. Faisons-le. »**

**« Bien. »**

Loryin se redressa.

« Alors? » Demanda anxieusement Roxton. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Elle a l'Oeil Esprit. » Répondit l'Ancienne dans un anglais juste mais très accentué.

« Le quoi? »

« Un sens capable de détecter les spectres de l'Au-Delà. Je dois préparer une potion qu'elle doit boire. Potion qui n'a jamais- »

**« Non. Ne leur dites-pas. » **Coupa Marguerite en zanga.

**« Pourquoi? » **Lui demanda Véronica.

**« Vous les connaissez. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien quant aux risques. »**

Véronica soupira mais hocha la tête. Loryin ne dit donc rien de plus. Les hommes se regardèrent avec une légère inquiétude.

Challenger emmena Loryin au labo pour qu'elle crée la potion. Les autres vaquèrent à leurs occupations dans le salon.

**8888888888**

Marguerite soupira. Il était tard dans la nuit et elle était assise au pied de l'arbre à l'extérieur, fait qui lui avait prit tout son sens de l'argumentation pour convaincre Roxton qu'elle serait en sécurité ici, protégée par la barrière électrique et seule. Finalement il était remonté. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait tout de même légèrement peur d'être seule en dehors de la Treehouse. Elle percevait très bien tous les sons de la jungle autour d'elle avec sa nouvelle ouïe et ça constituait une source de crainte infaillible. Pourtant c'était également ça qui la rassurait, sachant qu'elle saurait immédiatement si quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'approchait.

Elle se figea. L'atmosphère venait de changer. Elle se leva prudemment et jura lorsqu'elle sentit le froid l'envahir. La présence d'un spectre se matérialisa dans son esprit vers la gauche. Elle recula de deux pas et faillit tomber en heurtant un morceau de bois.

Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle sentit avec angoisse une deuxième présence derrière elle. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. En quelques secondes elle fut entourée par cinq fantômes, tous aussi menaçant, glacé et effrayant les uns que les autres.

L'air se gela tout autour d'elle. Un seul était capable de la glacer suffisamment pour qu'elle s'évanouisse en quelques minutes. Elle n'osait même pas penser à l'état dans lequel cinq d'entre eux pouvait la plonger.

Son corps entier se mit à trembler. Les spectres parlaient tous en même temps, si bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils murmuraient ou dans quelle langue ils le faisaient, et elle en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait déjà assez entendu d'horreurs comme ça.

Ils firent chacun un pas.

Ses mains étaient gelées et elle regretta amèrement de n'avoir pas mis de veste. Elle sentit son sang se glacer comme jamais.

Elle voulut crier pour prévenir ses amis, mais ne le put pas. Elle allait mourir de froid.

Les auras sombres et angoissantes des spectres l'atteignirent et elle fut figée par la peur. Encore une fois des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elles devenaient glace avant même de toucher le sol.

Les fantômes refirent un pas...

**8888888888**

Roxton se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le balcon, nerveux. Il sentit la brise lui caresser le visage. C'était une nuit tiède et agréable comme presque toujours en cette saison dans la jungle. Une nuit parfaite pour parler et flirter avec Marguerite sur le balcon. A cette pensée son cœur se serra.

Il décida de vérifier si la jeune femme allait bien et baissa les yeux. Automatiquement il se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il observa Marguerite debout à quelques mètres de la barrière. Elle était immobile et complètement figée. Son tremblement était tellement violent qu'il pouvait le voir d'ici. Il vit son souffle devenir brume à la sortie de ses lèvres, signe indéniable du froid l'entourant mais qu'il ne pouvait sentir.

Il jura.

« Véronica!! Malone!! Marguerite est attaquée par ces fichus spectres!! »

Il se dirigea vers l'élévateur et voulu le faire descendre. Rien ne marcha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...?! »

Il observa la manette et les poulies de bois : tout était gelé.

« C'est impossible! » Fit Véronica avec inquiétude. « Nous ne pouvons les voir et ils ne peuvent intervenir dans ce monde! »

« Challenger!! Vous en êtes où!! »

Le scientifique et la Zanga apparurent à l'appel de Roxton.

« Nous avons finit. » Challenger montra le récipient de verre contenant un liquide violet qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Pourquoi peuvent-ils nous empêcher de descendre?! » Demanda Malone.

Loryin fronça les sourcils.

« Parce qu'ils se sont alliés. Il faut se dépêcher ou le froid gèlera l'intérieur de son corps et elle mourra. »

Ils allèrent sur le balcon.

« Marguerite!!! » Cria Roxton, mort d'inquiétude.

« Ca ne sert à rien. Elle ne peut vous entendre. »

« Comment allons-nous faire pour lui apporter l'antidote?! »

« Je peux descendre avec la corde là. Je l'ai déjà fait. » Dit Véronica.

« J'y vais aussi. »

Les deux chasseurs se préparèrent. En bas, Marguerite tomba à genoux, épuisée...

**8888888888**

Marguerite les voyaient dans son esprit à présent, tous les cinq étaient assez proches. Tous étaient horribles. Le sentiment d'angoisse et de peur qu'ils véhiculaient l'avait totalement envahie, et elle ne sentait plus que douleur, peur et désespoir. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres et sa respiration était difficile, le froid commençant déjà à atteindre ses poumons. Ses muscles se contractaient à intervalles réguliers, réagissant à ses faiblesses physiques et au froid.

La douleur était insupportable et elle aurait crié si seulement elle aurait pu émettre un son. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'évanouir pour y échapper.

Malgré ses sens embrouillés par sa condition, elle sentit nettement quelque chose changer autour d'elle. Une autre présence apparaissait doucement. Un autre fantôme.

La présence brumeuse se dessina dans son esprit, devant elle et derrière les autres qui l'entouraient. Mais quelque chose était bizarre avec ce spectre...

**8888888888**

Roxton et Véronica était presque prêts. Le chasseur dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme en bas. Elle était à présent à genoux, appuyés sur ses bras tremblants pour ne pas complètement tomber allonger. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés et l'expression de son visage témoignait d'une douleur intense. Elle semblait si apeurée, si vulnérable, si mal !

Imitant son amie il se pendit à la corde et assura sa prise. Loryin s'approcha pour leur donner la potion mais elle s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

Le balcon était entrain de se recouvrir de glace!!

Malone et Challenger firent un bon en arrière et rentrèrent dans le salon de la Treehouse. Les deux chasseurs balancèrent leur corde pour s'éloigner. Mais Loryin fut envoyée à travers la pièce et le flacon de verre lui échappa.

Challenger rattrapa la Zanga et ralentit sa chute. Ils regardèrent avec frayeur la potion tomber...rebondir contre la glace du balcon...une fois...deux fois...pour finalement se mettre à glisser vers le rebord à une vitesse rapide...

« Non! » Cria Roxton en se balançant avec force pour tenter d'aller le rattraper.

Mais il n'arriverait jamais à temps...

**8888888888**

Marguerite sentit la nouvelle présence se définir dans son esprit. Elle était froide, mais moins que les autres. Le spectre s'approcha lentement d'eux.

Mais elle ne put se focaliser sur lui lorsque les cinq autres firent un ultime pas vers elle. Elle su que ça allait être la fin. La douleur se fit plus intense, sa respiration presque inexistante, le froid palpable.

Sa conscience et sa vie commencèrent à la quitter et elle se sentit vaguement tomber complètement à terre.

Soudainement dans le chaos qu'était devenu son esprit elle sentit les spectres se retourner vers le nouveau venu. Celui-ci continua à avancer vers eux. Ils battirent en retraite...puis disparurent. Une grande partie de l'atmosphère d'angoisse et de froid l'entourant s'évanouit d'un seul coup. La température autour d'elle remonta et l'aura gelée du seul fantôme restant lui sembla être un doux été. Ses muscles se détendirent et sa respiration revint petit à petit.

Le spectre s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit. Il semblait beaucoup plus fluide que tous les autres qu'elle avait vus, beaucoup plus...humain. La présence brumeuse révéla alors son visage et le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je te protège, je suis là. Tient le coup, mon enfant. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Je suis à tes côtés. Tu es protégée. »

La voix de l'homme raisonna dans son esprit comme celle de tous ses semblables. Et pourtant elle était étrangement plus claire et plus chaleureuse. Il lui sembla qu'une étincelle s'alluma et brilla de milles feux au fond d'elle-même en entendant cette voix et ces paroles. Elle se sentit calme et rassurée. Protégée.

Puis le dernier fantôme disparut.

Ses alentours redevinrent normaux et ses sens se rétablirent. C'est là qu'elle sentit quelque chose tomber. Bien trop faible pour réagir et son corps bien trop douloureux pour lui obéir, elle ne pu rien faire.

Un bruit de verre brisé juste devant son visage raisonna dans sa tête.

Presque immédiatement une douleur la fit finalement perdre conscience.

**8888888888**

Ils attendaient tous, anxieux, debout dans la chambre de Marguerite. La jeune femme était allongée dans son lit, inconsciente depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramenée durant la nuit.

Il était à présent presque dix heure et elle n'avait pas fait un seul signe indiquant qu'elle allait revenir à elle bientôt.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés jusqu'à elle, Marguerite était toujours glacée mais ne semblait pas en totale hypothermie, bien qu'il y avait eu des signes indiquant qu'elle l'avait été pendant un moment. La potion avait été totalement irrécupérable, et avait d'ailleurs atterrit en partie sur Marguerite elle-même. A présent la jeune femme semblait dormir paisiblement. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient réguliers et elle était réchauffée.

Tout ce qui lui restait maintenant à faire était de se réveiller, et elle semblait décidée à les faire attendre. Aucun n'avait pu aller dormir, beaucoup trop inquiets. Même Loryin, qui semblait pourtant plutôt confiante, était restée avec eux à attendre.

Finalement la main que Roxton tenait depuis des heures dans la sienne bougea. Une minute plus tard la jeune femme gémit légèrement.

« Marguerite? »

« Huuum. »

« Réveillez-vous, allez. »

Finalement elle bougea la tête et ouvrit légèrement et prudemment les yeux avant de les refermer à nouveau. Geste qu'elle fit plusieurs fois.

Le chasseur se redressa à s'assit au bord du lit. Il lui passa tendrement le dos de sa main sur la joue.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux.

« Bonjour. »

Roxton ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que...mais... »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Roxton sourit.

Ce n'était pas des yeux bleus pastels et blancs dans lesquels il plongeait son regard. Mais de grands yeux familiers d'un magnifique bleu-vert si clair qu'on aurait pu le croire transparent.

Challenger s'approcha d'elle.

« Seigneur! Marguerite, est-ce que vous voyez?! » Il passa un doigt devant ses yeux, doigt qu'elle suivit. Il le refit. Et encore une fois.

« Arrêtez de faire ça! C'est très ennuyeux!! »

« Elle voit!!!! »

La jeune femme se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, ignorant les douleurs qui traversèrent son corps. Elle cligna légèrement des yeux devant la lumière à laquelle ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle sauta dans les bras de Roxton, qui lui rendit très volontiers son étreinte.

« Je ne suis plus aveugle!!!! »

Véronica et Malone sourirent, soulagés et joyeux. Loryin hocha la tête, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

Finalement Marguerite se détacha de Roxton.

« Vous voyez nettement? » Demanda Challenger en recommençant à l'examiner.

« En fait, pas très nettement, mais plutôt bien. »

« C'est parfait. D'ici deux jours votre vue devrait être revenue à sa pleine capacité. »

Marguerite aurait été capable de sauter de joie et de prendre dans ses bras toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce et d'en embrasser une en particulier. Mais sa réputation était toujours à tenir, et elle reprit vite une attitude un peu plus détachée et impassible.

Malone s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire. Il tendit la main d'où pendait son médaillon.

« J'ai récupéré ça pour vous. Vous l'aviez perdu en bas. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez certainement le récupérer. »

La jeune femme le prit et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle ouvrit le petit cœur et le regarda, passant un doigt sur ces inscriptions qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis qu'elle savait lire. Elle le referma et regarda Malone avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui manifestait que rarement. L'une des seules fois où elle l'avait fait avait été lors de ce fiasco avec Isadore et ça impliquait déjà le même bijou qu'elle lui avait confié.

« Merci. »

« Est-ce que vous allez bien? » Demanda Roxton, l'observant d'un regard inquiet.

« Très bien, en fait. »

« Vous n'avez pas trop souffert? » S'entendit-il dire malgré lui.

Elle le regarda calmement.

« Non. » Mentit-elle finalement. En réalité elle n'avait jamais autant souffert dans toute sa vie. Sans compter le calvaire physique et émotionnel qu'avait provoqué le fait d'être aveugle. Jamais elle ne souhaitait revivre tout ça.

« Comment avez-vous survécue? » Demanda Malone, toujours curieux.

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma aussitôt alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient, ses yeux se voilèrent.

« J'ai été sauvée. » Répondit-elle d'une voix à la fois tendue et silencieuse.

Roxton fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient vu personne.

« Comment ça? Par qui? »

« Par un fantôme. »

« Mais ne sont-ils pas censés être mauvais? »

« Pas nécessairement, Ned Malone. » Répondit Loryin. « Les spectres sont un échantillon de l'esprit des défunts qui restent attachés à cette terre lorsque leur mort à été particulièrement horrible ou alors lorsque énormément de sentiments et d'émotions ont été impliqués. Il arrive aussi que ça soit le cas lorsque le mort n'a pas pu faire de son vivant quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, et dont la non réalisation le blessait particulièrement. Il peut être aussi question de vérité. La vérité est quelque chose de très important pour les esprits. Lorsqu'un secret est gardé après la mort et qu'ils voudraient plus que tout qu'il soit brisé, ils peuvent errer sur terre dans l'espoir qu'un jour la vérité soit mise à jour. En général, les spectres ne sont pas dangereux envers les personnes qu'ils estiment ou qui ont un lien avec eux ou avec des vivants qu'ils aiment. Ca doit être pour cela que Mlle Marguerite a été sauvée par ce spectre. De même, Mlle Marguerite a dû le libérer en réalisant ce pourquoi il était prisonnier. »

« Très intéressant. » Murmura Challenger. « Incroyable et fascinant. »

Pendant ce temps les pensées de Marguerite se bousculaient dans sa tête. S'il l'avait aidée et sauvée ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Et il lui avait passé une image aussi, une image d'un lieu, pas très loin d'ici. Elle lui devait de le libérer et elle savait pleinement comment.

Mais en revanche elle avait peur de le faire. Peur de ce que ça allait produire. Et peur d'être celle qui devait le faire.

« Est-ce que je peux parler à Véronica? Seule à seule? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

Les autres se regardèrent, intrigués, et acquiescèrent.

« Bien entendu. »

Les hommes sortirent tous. Avant de les suivre Loryin prit la main de Marguerite et la regarda dans les yeux. Automatiquement l'héritière entendit une phrase dans son esprit, phrase que l'Ancienne avait prononcée lors de leur première rencontre : **« La vérité est toujours plus puissante que le mensonge. Mais elle apporte toujours plus de sentiments avec elle. Votre âme et votre cœur sont emplis de vérité, même si votre corps et votre esprit ne savent que maîtriser le mensonge. Si vous recherchez la vérité, suivez la lumière. »**

Puis elle sortit.

Marguerite suivit ses mouvements et s'assit plus confortablement. Véronica l'observait, visiblement tendue. Ses instincts devaient l'avoir avertit que ça ne serait pas quelque chose qu'elle aimerait.

Marguerite souffla doucement, appréhensive. Si seulement elle parvenait à redevenir totalement impassible et à ignorer ses sentiments!! Ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais étrangement toute cette histoire l'émouvait profondément, comme presque jamais aucun événement ne l'avait fait dans sa vie. Du moins pas si personnellement.

Véronica s'assit sur le lit, regardant son amie le cœur serré. Elle avait un horrible pressentiment.

« Je suis désolée. » Souffla finalement Marguerite. Sa voix presque tremblante et emplie de sentiment fit frissonner la native. Si ça produisait cet effet sur celle qu'ils surnommaient 'la femme de glace', elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça lui ferait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

« Je... » Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Finalement elle dit d'un ton bas: « L'homme qui m'a sauvée...était votre père. »

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Véronica. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle ressentait était étrange. Elle était profondément triste, déjà des larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues, et ses espoirs de retrouver Tom Layton en vie et de le serrer dans ses bras s'évanouissaient comme cendres au vent. Et pourtant, derrière toute cette amertume et ce chagrin, elle était soulagée. Soulagée d'enfin savoir. Soulagée que la vérité lui ait été enfin révélée. Soulagée qu'elle pourrait enfin faire son deuil pour que l'âme de son père soit en paix et que quelqu'un se souvienne proprement de lui.

Elle sentit les bras de Marguerite lui entourer les épaules. Reconnaissante, elle se laissa aller dans ce geste de compassion et de protection, et pleura enfin son père.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain, tous étaient en bas de la Treehouse pour remercier Loryin et la saluer. Deux guerriers de son village étaient passés la chercher.

Marguerite et Véronica lui parlèrent encore un peu.

**« Je voulais vous poser une question, Loryin. »**

**« Vous vous demander pourquoi vous les avez encore. »**

Marguerite hocha la tête et Véronica fronça les sourcils.

**« Vous avez encore vos perceptions d'aveugle? »**

**« En tout cas mon ouïe, mon odorat et mon sens du toucher sont toujours sur-développés, comme mes instincts. Et je sens toujours les présences autour de moi. Par contre je n'ai plus ce sentiment d'empathie quand quelqu'un est proche ni cette vision de l'Au-delà. »**

**« C'est bon à savoir. Pour les deux. »**

**« Vous auriez peur que je découvre quelque chose de précis en sentant vos émotions? » **Fit Marguerite avec un sourire taquin.

**« Disons que je préfère que vous et vos super sens restent en dehors de mon esprit. Qui sait ce que vous pourriez en faire, avec votre sens _très_ développé du droit d'autrui pour l'intimité, comme vous le prouver si grandement en ne cessant de lire les journaux de Ned. »**

Marguerite écarquilla les yeux, faisant mine d'être stupéfaite devant cette accusation. Véronica aurait pu la croire facilement tellement elle était douée pour jouer la comédie. Mais elle l'avait vu faire assez souvent pour savoir qu'elle mentait.

**« Moi? »**

**« Même s'il ne peut le prouver et qu'il ne vous a jamais vu le refaire, il est convaincu que vous les lisez. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous feriez si vous pouviez lire nos sentiments. »**

Marguerite haussa innocemment les épaules. Loryin observa l'échange avec intérêt. Un petit sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. **_Ca ne pouvait que se passer comme ça entre ces deux-là_**. Songea t-elle.

Marguerite retourna son attention vers l'Ancienne:

**« Je voudrais savoir aussi pourquoi je distingue une aura autour de Véronica lorsque je me concentre sur mes sens. Est-ce que vous le savez? »**

Véronica attendit avec appréhension la réponse de Loryin, elle aussi se posait cette question.

**« Vous ne connaissez sûrement pas Kaya, ma petite-fille? Elle est aveugle de naissance. Elle aussi possède le don de distinguer les auras, même si ses sens sont totalement communs. Et elle aussi distingue une aura pure et brillante autour de Mlle Véronica depuis toujours. »**

**« Ah bon?! » **S'exclama l'intéressée.

**« Mais elle distingue également une aura autour de vous, Mlle Marguerite. »**

**« Quoi?! » **

**« Oui. De toutes les personnes que Kaya connaît ou a vu, vous êtes les seules à posséder une telle aura. Si ça vous intéresse, la vôtre est aussi lumineuse et claire que celle de Mlle Véronica. Mais elle est d'une couleur bleue-vert. Kaya a coutume de dire qu'elle est de la même et exacte couleur de vos yeux en réalité. »**

Véronica laissa Marguerite digérer l'information et demanda:

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Pourquoi nous?! »**

Loryin sourit mystérieusement.

**« J'ai bien peur que vos réponses viendront plus tard. Au revoir, Mlles. »**

La Zanga s'inclina légèrement devant elles et partit, suivie des deux guerriers.

Véronica et Marguerite échangèrent un regard stupéfait et curieux devant le geste de Loryin, toutes deux se posant d'innombrables questions.

Elles retournèrent doucement vers les hommes et Marguerite soupira bruyamment.

« Je déteste ce Plateau et ces foutues énigmes!! »

Véronica retint un rictus, songeant que l'héritière avait définitivement bien récupéré et avait retrouvé son bon vieux caractère...pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Bon, vous avez remarqué ici qu'étant donné que je révèle le sort de Tom Layton plus tôt que dans la série je remanipule l'épisode _Legacy à_ ma façon. Donc ce qu'il se passe à la fin de la saison 2 et dans la saison 3 n'aura jamais lieu dans l'univers de cette fic et de sa suite. _


	7. Représentation

_Comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment j'ai changé les évènements de _Legacy (_principalement) à ma manière pour cette fic. Ne soyez pas surpris du lieu de la tombe de Tom ou d'autres choses._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**L'ŒIL ESPRIT**

**Chapitre 7 : Représentation. **

Marguerite s'agenouilla et déposa doucement le bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe, portant la simple inscription _« Tom Layton » _et les deux dates coutumières. Elle avait facilement retrouvé l'emplacement du lieu caché que le fantôme lui avait montré. C'était à environ dix minutes au Sud de la Tree House et caché derrière des tas de fougères et une étrange végétation grimpante. Un lieu qu'on ne pouvait ni remarqué ni rencontré si on ne savait pas où il était précisément. L'endroit où était enterré son corps depuis plus de onze ans.

Véronica leur avait expliqué se souvenir de ce qu'il était réellement arrivé à son père. En revanche elle ne se rappelait de rien d'autre et ne savait où était sa mère et pourquoi elle n'était pas réapparue. Pendant deux jours elle avait vraiment été secouée, mais Malone l'avait aidée à passer par-dessus et à faire son deuil.

Tous se demandaient que cachaient réellement tant de mystères autour des Layton. Cette famille qui leur semblait il y avait un mois encore si commune, même si leur histoire était tragique, se montrait en réalité entourée d'une aura de mensonges, de secrets et d'énigmes.

Marguerite souffla un remerciement envers cet homme qui l'avait sauvée et tant protégée face à ses peurs et les spectres et lui souhaita bon voyage. Elle se leva ensuite doucement, inclina la tête respectueusement et s'éloigna, laissant Véronica seule près de la tombe.

Elle attendit environ dix minutes, surveillant les alentours avec ses nouveaux sens qu'elle maîtrisait à présent très bien et qu'elle trouvait décidément très pratiques. Dommage qu'elle ne les ait pas obtenus plus tôt, quoi qu'ils soient. Ca aurait pu lui servir.

Véronica la rejoint, ses yeux brillants témoignant qu'elle avait pleuré, mais son visage serein et en paix. Sans un mot elles débutèrent leur retour.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la Treehouse entra dans leur champ de vision que Marguerite parla:

« Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire? »

« Je sais que ma mère est encore en vie. Elle est quelque part, sur ce Plateau. Et je compte bien la retrouver. »

Marguerite acquiesça. Elle espérait au fond d'elle-même que sa cadette y parvienne. Au moins l'une d'entre elles auraient eu ses réponses.

**8888888888**

Le soir-même, Véronica se prépara à aller se coucher et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle retira le draps et allait s'asseoir lorsqu'elle remarqua la feuille de papier pliée en deux sur son matelas.

Elle la prit et l'ouvrit, et su immédiatement de qui ça venait.

Un magnifique dessin remplissait la feuille et Véronica fut subjuguée par ce qu'il représentait. Il y avait son père, souriant et tel que la jeune femme se souvenait de lui. Il était debout et tenait par les épaules une représentation d'elle-même à l'âge adulte, également souriante et rayonnante. Son père avait la tête tournée vers sa fille dessinée et la regardait tendrement.

Le portrait émettait un sentiment de joie paisible chaleureuse. Mais plus elle l'observait et plus elle pouvait sentir une étrange mélancolie en émaner.

Le dessin était manifestement très précis et travaillé, et était très représentatif. Bien plus que les vieilles photos datant d'avant sa naissance et où de toute manière elle n'apparaissait pas et bien entendu où elle ne pourrait jamais apparaître adulte à ses côtés.

Véronica sourit et observa longuement le dessin, se perdant dans ses rêves, enregistrant dans son esprit chaque trait et chaque ombre de l'image.

Dans le coin inférieur gauche de la feuille la petite et très discrète signature était un simple _M_, mais Véronica n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir cette petite inscription pour savoir qui avait fait ce dessin. Elle était persuadée de reconnaître le travail de Marguerite parmi des dizaines d'autres représentations, en partie par cette qualité spécifique et en partie grâce aux étranges sentiments qui en émanaient, emprunte incontestable de la dessinatrice elle-même.

Véronica se coucha et posa avec soin et attention le dessin sur sa table de nuit. Elle savait que Marguerite ne la laisserait jamais la remercier. Pourtant elle le mériterait pleinement, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours. C'était étrange comme parfois elle se sentait proche de l'héritière. Dans ces moments-là elle avait l'impression que l'autre femme pouvait la comprendre pleinement, et qu'elle-même pouvait comprendre Marguerite. C'était la même étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentit lors de leur discussion l'autre nuit dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Et pourtant les trois quarts du temps qu'elles passaient ensembles elles le passaient à se disputer.

La vie était vraiment étrange.

Mais pour la première fois depuis plus de onze ans, Véronica Layton s'endormit avec l'esprit léger, songeant que tout allait réellement bien se passer et que très bientôt elle réussirait à trouver les réponses qui lui manquaient encore.

Elle ne savait pas alors que ses souhaits seraient très bientôt réalisés, et qu'elle y gagnerait plus de réponses qu'elle n'avait de questions au départ.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FIN**

_**Août 2004**_

_Youte_

_Suite à venir dans _Les secrets royaux.


End file.
